The (Almost) Bad Birthday
by aishary
Summary: Rencana telah disusun matang-matang. Buah tangan siap dibawa terbang. Segala macam modus dan rayuan siap dijalankan. Tapi sekelompok oknum berpotensi menggagalkan semua persiapan. Bagaimana nasib akhir pekan Seijuurou dan Tetsuyanya tersayang? Akakuro. Warning inside. Fict buat author favoritku #siucchi. Happy reading!


" _Aku merindukan Sei-kun."_

Hanya dengan satu kalimat singkat itu saja –meskipun hanya didengarnya melalui ponsel– cukup untuk membuat seorang Akashi Seijuurou mati-matian menyusun rencana terbaik menghabiskan akhir pekan bersama kekasih tercinta, nun jauh di Tokyo sana.

Kedatangan yang dramatis. Sambutan yang romatis. Dan selusin tis-tis yang lain, yang penting jauh dari kata ' _tragis_ '.

Seijuurou menyeringai. Memantapkan hati, pemuda itu menghela napas kuat, lalu mengepalkan jemari.

"Aku akan segera datang padamu, Tetsuya."

 **~ ~ aish ~ ~**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi sensei**

 **Rated : T (nyerempet M buat jaga-jaga)**

 **Genre : Romance, Humor (failed!)**

 **Warning : BL, Yaoi, Typos, Super Longshot story**

 **gaje, abal, OOC akut!**

 **Dan abaikan judul yang nggak nyambung**

 **DLDR, bro...! It's simple.**

 **THE (ALMOST) BAD BIRTHDAY**

 **An AkaKuro Fanfiction**

 **By AISH**

 **~ ~ aish ~ ~**

Senin pagi, suasana hati Seijuurou masih berbunga-bunga. Senyum seakan enggan meninggalkan bibirnya. Efek telepon penuh kerinduan dari sang pacar malam minggu kemarin, ditambah pesan _'Selamat pagi, Cinta'_ yang masuk ke ponselnya tadi pagi, sungguh berhasil membuat harinya berseri-seri.

Rencana brillian bertajuk _'the great sureprize for my dear Tetsuya'_ sudah disusun matang-matang. Lalu, apalagi yang kurang? Bermacam-macam buah tangan sudah lolos seleksi. Tinggal menjentikkan jari, siap dibawa _terbang_ menuju ke tempat sang pemilik hati.

Kali ini, Seijuurou berencana untuk datang dengan cara yang _anti mainstream_. Karena menumpang _Shinkansen_ sudah terlalu _mainstream. Terbang_ diputuskan. Secara harfiyah. Naik helikopter pribadi menjadi pilihan.

Tidak peduli meskipun di tempat Tetsuya tidak ada lapangan yang cukup luas untuk menjadi tempat parkir helikopternya. Capung besarnya bisa melayang-layang di atas rumah, walaupun dengan resiko menerbangkan genting-genting yang tak bersalah. Atau parkir di atap, meskipun dengan resiko meremukkan rumah orang. Pun Seijuurou juga tidak peduli kalau selusin pohon akan gundul karena dicukur baling-baling si kendaraan terbang jika pemuda itu memilih parkir di depan pagar rumah sang pacar. Yang penting bisa melihat ekspresi terkejut Tetsuya, itu semua adalah harga yang sepadan.

Bibir Seijuurou naik beberapa mili, melengkung manis menandakan senyum terukir di bibir Raja Iblis. Semangatnya naik ke level tertinggi. Seijuurou sudah berniat, akan dibaginya semangat itu ke seluruh anggota klub yang sudah dianggap seperti anak buah sendiri.

Tidak sadar bahwa dirinya sudah menjadi pusat perhatian sejak langkah pertamanya memasuki gerbang sekolah. Pun juga tidak sadar ada tiga orang temannya yang mendadak mematung di belakangnya.

Mibuchi Reo, Hayama Kotarou, dan Nebuya Eikichi.

Tangan mereka terulur, tapi berhenti di tengah jalan. Tidak jadi menyapa. Mibuchi Reo yang sudah ambil ancang-ancang memeluk kapten tersayang mendadak mengerem langkah. Ikutan bengong bersama Hayama dan Nebuya, menatap punggung Seijuurou yang menjauh diam-diam.

Mereka meneguk ludah sendiri. Melihat sang kapten tersenyum manis, entah kenapa membuat mereka bergidik ngeri.

 **~ ~ aish ~ ~**

Suasana gym Rakuzan masih seperti biasanya. Para anggota klub basket tersebar di berbagai sudut melakukan aktifitas masing-masing sambil menunggu kapten dan menejer tim yang belum datang. Ada yang mengobrol dengan teman, ada yang membongkar bola-bola basket dalam keranjang lalu main _one on one_ , tapi tidak sedikit juga yang memilih melakukan pemanasan duluan.

Tapi ada tiga orang yang lebih memilih menjauh, mojok di _bench_ _string_ satu, sedang mendiskusikan sesuatu.

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa, tapi aku merasakan firasat buruk." Reo membuka topik. "Ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada Sei-chan. Efeknya memang belum benar-benar kelihatan. Tapi Sei-chan beda dari biasanya."

"Gara-gara kita melihat dia tersenyum di gerbang tadi?" Eikichi mengkonfirmasi. Reo mengangguk menyetujui.

"Aku tidak merasa ada yang salah dengan Akashi." Kotarou menimpali. "Kecuali dia memang terlihat lebih tenang daripada biasanya. Mungkin itu pertanda baik. Kau saja yang parno, Reo-nee."

"Justru hal yang beda dari biasanya itu yang mencurigakan." Reo tetap ngotot. "Seumur-umur mengenal Sei-chan, baru tadi pagi aku melihat wajahnya sesenang itu. Dia sampai tersenyum, astaga!"

"Berarti itu bagus." Si macan tutul imut Rakuzan terkekeh girang. "Mungkin suasana hati Akashi memang sedang bagus-bagusnya. Kita bisa memanfaatkan kesempatan langka ini."

Reo dan Eikichi mengernyit heran. "Apa maksudmu, Pirang?" tanya Eikichi.

Kotorou mengangkat sebelah alis, menatap serius kedua temannya. "Bagaimana kalau kita minta keringanan porsi latihan hari ini pada Kapten? Kita bisa pulang lebih cepat."

"Aku setuju." jawab Eikichi serta merta. "Ada kedai yang baru dibuka di blok sebelah. Aku ingin cepat-cepat makan di sana."

Kotarou dan Eikichi bertos ria. Tapi Reo berdehem menyela.

"Usul ditolak!" tandas pemuda cantik itu.

"Hee? Memang kenapa, Reo-nee?" protes Kotarou.

"Memangnya kalian berdua tidak merasa ada yang salah sama sekali ya?" tanya Reo, yang langsung dijawab dengan gelengan kepala oleh kedua kawannya. Reo sampai memijit pelipisnya.

"Intinya, lebih baik kita pilih aman. Jangan mengusulkan apapun pada Sei-chan, jangan menginterupsi, jangan protes, apalagi coba-coba memprovokasi Sei-chan agar mengurangi porsi latihan. Sampai aku tahu apa yang sedang terjadi, jangan melakukan apa-apa!" Reo memperingatkan. "Dengan kepribadian Sei-chan yang seperti itu, sekalipun moodnya sedang bagus-bagusnya, tidak menutup kemungkinan situasi malah akan berbalik merugikan kita."

"Tapi kita tidak akan tahu hasilnya sebelum dicoba." Kotarou masih ngotot. "Siapa tahu kali ini berhasil."

Reo baru saja akan membuka mulut ketika pintu gym menjeblak terbuka. Kapten kebanggaan Rakuzan masuk sambil membawa catatan latihan hari ini. Semua anggota menghentikan aktifitas mereka, lalu otomatis berbaris di depan sang kapten, menunggu pengarahan. Sementara tiga orang yang mojok di _bench_ malah belum bergerak sama sekali. Mereka sibuk memperhatikan tingkah obyek diskusi mereka barusan, berusaha menemukan satu saja petunjuk yang mendasari kecurigaan Reo.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di sana?" tanya Seijuurou. "Cepat berkumpul!"

Titah Sang Kaisar mengembalikan trio _Uncrowned King_ ke dunia nyata. Mereka bertiga buru-buru ikut berbaris dengan anggota klub yang lain. Reo memanfaatkan kesempatan terakhir untuk melirik kawan-kawannya, memperingatkan dengan tatapan _'Ingat kata-kataku tadi! Jangan coba-coba!'_. Berharap firasat buruknya tidak terjadi.

Seijuurou menatap seluruh anggota klub yang dipimpinnya. Pemuda itu menarik sudut-sudut bibirnya, entah sedang tersenyum atau sedang menyeringai.

"Latihan hari ini sedikit spesial." Seijuuro mengumumkan.

Singkat, padat, dan jelas. Tapi sanggup membuat tubuh trio 'rapat di pojokan' mendadak kaku. Ekspresi itu... kilatan mata itu... seringai itu... Entah kenapa membuat mereka tiba-tiba merinding.

Kotarou menatap gugup kedua temannya. "Apa hanya aku saja yang merasa kalau kita sedang digiring menuju pintu neraka?"

 **~ ~ aish ~ ~**

Firasat buruk Reo benar-benar menjadi kenyataan.

Keadaan dalam gym sudah tidak ada bedanya dengan lokasi pembantaian. Selusin lebih tubuh-tubuh tergeletak, tepar tak berdaya karena kelelahan. Sebagian yang lain merangkak keluar demi mengeluarkan gejolak yang mengocok perut gila-gilaan. Yang lainnya lagi berusaha meraih botol-botol minum di pinggir lapangan, seperti korban kelaparan.

Tinggal diberi darah buatan, senjata mainan, lalu benteng-bentengan, gym luas itu akan langsung menjelma menjadi diorama bekas medan pertempuran.

Hanya sang kapten saja yang masih berdiri tegak, sehat wal afiyat tanpa kekurangan suatu apapun. Entah dari mana pemuda merah itu mendapat energi berlebih. Yang jelas, hanya dia seorang yang tidak kelihatan akan tumbang. Dia sedang sibuk mencoret-coret catatan latihan, mengevaluasi. Sesekali mata heterokromnya menyapu seluruh ruangan, menatap tubuh-tubuh tergolek dengan pandangan merendahkan. Sudah begitu, masih sempat menyeringai pula. Benar-benar menyebalkan.

"Latihan selesai." suara bariton Seijuurou menggema. "Kalian boleh pulang."

Seijuurou melenggang santai menuju _bench_. Meraih botol minum lalu menenggak isinya sampai tandas separuh. Memeriksa ponsel sebentar, kemudian menjinjing tas dan berlalu menuju ruang loker sambil menelepon.

Reo memperhatikan gerak-gerik pemuda merah itu sejak tadi. Masih sempat dilihatnya senyum fenomenal Seijuurou kembali terukir di bibir saat pemuda merah itu menyebut satu nama. Pelan, tapi tertangkap jelas oleh telinga.

 _Tetsuya._

Reo menghela napas. Ah, harusnya dia sudah bisa menebak dari tadi pagi. Satu-satunya alasan logis yang bisa menyebabkan Seijuurou terlihat _'lain dari biasanya'_ hanya pemuda manis penyuka vanilla milkshakeitu.

"Sering kali aku berpikir _" Kotarou menggumam. "_ kalau Akashi itu cenayang."

Eikichi mendengus. "Jangan bicara ngawur, Pirang!"

Kotorou merubah posisi menjadi tengkurap. "Aku baru punya niat minta korting porsi latihan, kapten sudah menyiapkan latihan neraka. Padahal aku tidak bilang apa-apa. Seolah kapten bisa membaca pikiranku saja."

"Sei-chan sedang senang." sahut Reo. Pemuda cantik itu menatap langit-langit gym, menerawang. "Aku tidak tahu ada apa gerangan, tapi senangnya Sei-chan tidak pernah jauh-jauh dari pacarnya tersayang."

"Aah, anak Seirin itu?" tanya Eikichi. Reo mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Tapi bahagianya kapten itu mengerikan." Kotarou kembali merebahkan diri. "Bagus kalau kapten mau bikin perayaan. Ini, malah bikin acara penyiksaan. Semoga saja bahagianya tidak bertahan la... ADUH!?"

Kotarou mengusap dahinya, lalu menatap Reo. Kena jitak pemuda cantik itu rupanya.

"Sakit, Reo-nee!"

"Hati-hati dengan ucapanmu, Kotarou! Kalau mau ngomong, edit dulu. Jangan asal buka mulut!"

"Memangnya salahku apa?" si taring imut masih belum terima.

Reo menghela napas. Susah memang kalau berhadapan dengan lawan bicara yang tidak sepikiran. Kasus hari ini memang tidak biasa. Kapten mereka yang sedang riang gembira saja masih tega memberikan latihan ala tentara perang. Nah, si taring imut itu malah berharap kalau bahagianya sang kapten cepat hilang. Memangnya dia tidak ingat kalau Seijuurou sedang _badmood,_ pemuda itu akan berubah menjadi Dewa Kematian?

"Kau ini memang _" gerutuan Reo terhenti karena ponselnya mendadak berdering nyaring. Memutuskan untuk menunda omelannya pada si macan tutul, Reo meraih ponselnya yang terselip di saku tas.

Seketika matanya membola karena melihat nama sang penelepon. Ekspresinya berubah horor. Pemuda itu tanpa sadar menahan napas.

' _Kenapa 'orang ini' tiba-tiba menghubungiku?'_

 **~ ~ aish ~ ~**

Seijuurou bersandar di loker, ponsel masih bertengger di telinga. Iris heterokromnya menatap langit dari jendela ruang loker. Meskipun sudah masuk musim dingin, langit masih biru. Sebiru mata Tetsuyanya. Walaupun menurut Seijuurou, iris biru Tetsuya jauh lebih menawan dari langit biru.

"Tetsuya sudah pulang?" tanya pemuda merah itu.

" _Ini masih di perjalanan pulang, Sei-kun."_ suara favorit Seijuurou menjawab. _"Aku mampir sebentar di Majiba tadi."_

"Vanilla milkshake lagi, huh?" Seijuuruo mengernyit tidak suka.

" _Hmm..."_

"Jangan terlalu banyak mengkonsumsi minuman itu, Tetsuya. Tidak baik untuk kesehatan. Lagipula, kemarin dan lusa, kau sudah mengambil jatahmu."

" _Bisakah Sei-kun memberikan keringanan padaku hari ini saja? Tadi Kantoku mengadakan latihan ekstra."_

Seijuurou menyeringai. Kekasihnya mulai _ngeles_. Bisa dia bayangkan wajah memelas Tetsuya yang sedang masuk mode manja.

"Lalu?"

" _Aku hampir pingsan karena kehausan, Sei-kun. Hanya vanilla milkshake yang bisa memberiku tenaga agar bisa pulang sampai rumah dengan selamat."_

Seijuurou terkekeh geli. Alasan super absurd dan tidak logis seperti biasa. Ah, kalau saja sekarang dia ada di sana, akan dia tagih satu atau lebih ciuman panas dari Tetsuya karena sudah melanggar peraturan yang dibuatnya. Seijuurou jadi gatal ingin menggoda kekasih manisnya.

"Aku tidak peduli Tetsuya akan pingsan. Kalau Tetsuya terkapar, aku akan langsung terbang ke sana dan memberikan napas buatan. Tapi aku tidak menjamin kalau aku akan langsung berhenti meskipun Tetsuya sudah bangun."

" _Sei-kun mesum!"_

Seijuurou terkekeh lagi. Wajah Tetsuya pasti sudah merona sekarang.

"Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana cuaca di Tokyo? Sudah dingin?"

" _Hmm...Tokyo lebih dingin tahun ini, Sei-kun. Tapi anehnya, salju belum turun juga. Bagaimana di Kyoto?"_

"Sama. Cuaca lebih dingin, tapi salju juga belum turun."

Jeda beberapa detik, sebelum perkataan Tetsuya membuat Seijuurou tersenyum hangat.

" _Aku ingin melihat salju pertama turun bersama Sei-kun."_

"Kalau begitu aku berharap _Kami-sama_ akan menahan salju turun sampai kita bertemu, Tetsuya." Seijuurou menghela napas.

"Ngomong-ngomong, karena cuaca sudah dingin, Tetsuya harus selalu memakai mantel kalau mau keluar, biar hangat. Jangan terlalu banyak minum vanilla milkshake, ganti saja dengan susu vanilla hangat. Tetsuya juga tidak boleh terlalu lama berada di luar. Aku tidak ingin Tetsuya sakit."

Seijuurou dan ceramah kesehatannya. Biasanya, Tetsuya akan melakukan aksi _pouting_ kalau Seijuurou selesai menceramahinya. Tapi ini adalah bentuk kasih sayangnya pada sang kekasih. Seijuurou tahu, Tetsuya selalu mengerti dan menerima.

Beberapa detik terlewat, dan suara Tetsuya tidak terdengar sama sekali. Seijuurou mendadak khawatir. Apa Tetsuya masih ada di sana? Apa Tetsuyanya baik-baik saja?

"Tetsuya?"

" _Aku merindukan Sei-kun."_

Lagi. Senyum hangat terukir di bibir Seijuurou. Sekilas, dikecupnya layar ponsel, seolah sedang mengecup bibir Tetsuya.

"I miss you more, dear."

' _Tunggu aku sebentar lagi, Tetsuya.'_

 **~ ~ aish ~ ~**

Seijuurou sedang menahan kesal.

Harusnya, hari ini bisa secerah kemarin. Mestinya, hari ini bisa lebih bersinar daripada kemarin. Pantasnya, hari ini bisa membuatnya bersemangat lebih daripada kemarin.

Tapi sejak pagi Seijuurou sudah merasa seperti sedang dipermainkan.

Jam 06.00 pagi.

Biasanya begitu membuka mata, hal pertama yang dilihat Seijuurou adalah layar ponsel yang berkedip perlahan. Pesan _'Selamat pagi, Cinta'_ akan jadi teks pertama yang disaksikan. Setelah itu, telepon pertama disambungkan. Suara halus dan lembut yang dirindukannya seketika menyapu pendengaran. _Doping_ yang sangat manjur untuk mendongkrak semangatnya seharian.

Tapi yang terjadi pagi ini sungguh di luar kebiasaan.

Begitu membuka mata, tangan langsung meraih ponsel. Berharap pesan mesra sudah bertengger siap dibuka. Tapi sampai sepuluh menit belalu, tak ada satu pun pesan yang sudi mampir.

Berfikir positif, Seijuurou berinisiatif memulai. Mungkin Tetsuyanya belum bangun alias kesiangan. Pesan _'Selamat pagi, Cinta'_ pun dikirimkan. Seijuurou memutuskan untuk melakukan aktifitas rutin sambil menunggu balasan.

Tapi sampai Seijuurou duduk dengan tenang di meja makan, tak ada satu pun pesan balasan yang datang dari sang _uke_ kesayangan. Padahal jeda waktu yang diberikan Seijuurou sudah masuk kategori kelewatan. Pun sampai hampir 2 jam –terhitung sejak bangun tidur sampai masuk kelas- Seijuurou mengintimidasi sang ponsel dengan pelototan, benda kotak canggih itu tetap bersikukuh bertahan.

 _Tak ada pesan balasan dari kekasihmu, wahai makhluk setengah setan!_

Seijuurou hampir membanting si ponsel karena merasa kalah taruhan. Tetsuyanya tidak pernah bersikap seperti ini sebelumnya. Tidak ada satu pun pesannya yang pernah diabaikan tanpa balasan. Situasi ini jelas saja membuat pemuda merah itu frustasi, sibuk menduga-duga, dan bertanya-tanya.

Menenangkan diri sendiri, Seijuurou berusaha tetap _positive thinking_ sampai akhir. Memanfaatkan kesempatan dalam kesempitan sebelum bel masuk berdering, Seijuurou mengontak sang kekasih hati untuk terakhir kali. Meskipun akan tercatat sebagai _misscall_ di log panggilan, setidaknya Tetsuyanya akan tahu kalau dirinya minta diperhatikan.

 **~ ~ aish ~ ~**

Seijuurou masih menahan kesal.

Setelah melalui pagi menyebalkan karena diabaikan pacar sendiri, Seijuurou kira hari ini tidak akan jadi lebih buruk lagi. Ternyata dirinya salah besar!

Rencana mengasingkan diri sejenak di atap sekolah saat waktu istirahat sambil berusaha lagi mengontak Tetsuya terpaksa gagal total. Seijuurou baru beranjak dari duduknya ketika salah seorang anggota OSIS menyampaikan pesan dari Kepala Sekolah. Dirinya diminta datang ke ruangan beliau, sekarang juga.

Dan di sinilah dia sekarang, meng _copy_ ekspresi tembok si _baby blue_ tersayang sambil menatap tumpukan berkas yang disodorkan di depan mata.

"Tolong periksa semua berkas ini! Beberapa diantaranya proposal kegiatan kerja sama antar sekolah. Sedangkan sisanya proposal kegiatan rutin sekolah kita beberapa waktu ke depan. Aku percaya kau bisa menyiapkan segalanya dengan baik." perintah Kepala Sekolah.

"Baik. Saya mengerti." kata Seijuurou.

"Oh iya, jangan lupa untuk menjadwalkan rapat OSIS, juga rapat gabungan bersama seluruh Unit Kegiatan Siswa. Beberapa waktu ke depan, kegitan sekolah kita benar-benar padat."

Seijuurou kembali mengangguk mengerti sebelum beranjak meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

 **~ ~ aish ~ ~**

Seijuurou menahan amukan.

Setelah mati-matian menahan diri agar tidak membakar setumpuk proposal sialan yang menjajah meja Ketua OSIS-nya dengan semena-mena, Seijuurou akhirnya bisa sedikit bernapas lega ketika anggota OSIS yang dipimpinnya bersikap tanggap dan cekatan saat pemuda itu menurunkan titahnya.

Tapi cobaan muncul justru dari anggota klub basketnya sendiri.

Gym berantakan. Bola basket menggelinding kemana-mana tanpa tujuan. Selusin anggota tertawa cekakakan. Beberapa anak berlakon layaknya tokoh game RPG yang sedang terlibat pertempuran, memakai tongkat pel sebagai pedang-pedangan. Bahkan Kotarou dan beberapa anak keliling lapangan, main kejar-kejaran.

Demi apapun juga! _Kisedai_ yang absurd-nya tidak ketulungan saja tidak pernah mengumpankan nyawa sendiri agar dilahap oleh Dewa Kematian!

Seijuurou benar-benar gagal paham. Keadaan gym saat ini benar-benar mencoreng martabatnya sebagai kapten terbaik dalam dunia perbasketan. Tidak dinyana, dirinya, kapten tanpa cela yang absolut dan sempurna, justru mendapat 'coretan arang di muka' oleh mereka yang tak pernah disangka-sangka.

Anak-anak buahnya sendiri, astaga!

Urat-urat dahi berkedut-kedut murka. Heterokromnya berkilat tajam layaknya mata predator yang siap memangsa. Anak-anak ini sudah bosan hidup rupanya. Akan dikenalkannya manusia-manusia mengesalkan ini pada neraka dunia!

Disambarnya bola basket terdekat. Seijuurou sudah mengambil posisi dan ancang-ancang sempurna, bersiap menghantamkan keras-keras si bulat oranye ke pintu gym di belakangnya. Perkara nanti si pintu malah ambruk atau jebol, itu urusan belakangan.

Tangan penuh energi dan emosi sudah terangkat _

"SEI-CHAAAN!"

_ sebelum suara kecentilan nan memekakkan memaksa masuk ke telinga.

Aksi penjebolan pintu gym batal seketika.

 **~ ~ aish ~ ~**

Reo baru saja tiba di depan pintu gym yang terbuka sebelah. Tapi matanya langsung membulat sempurna.

Di sana, kapten merahnya sedang menghadap pintu yang masih tertutup. Tangan terangkat memegang bola basket. Tubuh tegap itu kaku, terlihat sedang memfokuskan seluruh energi dan emosi ke dalam satu serangan mematikan.

Suara-suara berisik yang berasal dari dalam gym membuat Reo setidaknya bisa mengira-ngira kekacauan seperti apa yang telah dibuat oleh antek-anteknya. Lalu, menilik kondisi sang kapten yang sudah masuk mode _yandere_ , otak Reo langsung menyimpulkan bahwa sekaranglah saatnya menyelamatkan semua makhluk bernyawa di dalam sana.

Menghela napas dalam satu tarikan, hati komat-kamit mengharapkan 'campur tangan' Tuhan, lalu mengerahkan seluruh tenaga dalam, Reo nekat melemparkan diri menjadi korban pertama Sang Kaisar.

"SEI-CHAAAN!"

Dan interupsi sang pahlawan kesiangan pun sukses besar.

Hanya dengan jurus lambaian tangan, wajah sumringah hasil paksaan, dan senyum _bling-bling_ yang menyilaukan. Padahal semua itu hanya akting dadakan. Yang penting sang kapten batal melancarkan serangan.

Efeknya, suasana gym mendadak sunyi senyap seperti kuburan.

"Ada apa, Reo?" sembur Seijuurou begitu pemilik suara centil itu berdiri di sampingnya.

Reo meneguk ludah susah payah. Wajah dipaksa tetap ceria padahal otak sudah menjerit ingin lari saja. Menutupi akting yang hampir buyar, Reo sengaja gaya-gayaan menggoda sang kapten kesayangan.

"Sei-chan galak amat sich." Reo menyindir. "Jangan galak-galak gitu dong!"

Lebih cepat dari kedipan mata, Seijuurou menodongkan si gunting pusaka, tepat di depan mata anak buahnya. Tanpa sadar Reo menahan napas. Matanya juling seketika.

"Cepat katakan apa keperluanmu, Reo!" ancam Seijuurou. "Sebelum tanganku terpeleset dan gunting kesayanganku melubangi kepalamu."

"I-i-iiya, iya... aku mengerti. Tolong turunkan dulu _hasami-chan_ itu." Reo menjawab terbata-bata. Dirinya baru berani menarik napas saat Seijuurou sudah mengembalikan gunting merah itu ke kantong celana.

"Tadi pelatih mencarimu, Sei-chan. Sei-chan diminta menemui beliau di ruang guru sekarang. Ada hal penting yang mau dibicarakan."

Reo tidak bohong. Tadi dia memang bertemu dengan pelatih saat sedang berjalan menuju gym dan dititipi pesan untuk sang kapten. Tanpa diduga, pesan singkat itu malah menjadi penyelamat di saat yang tepat.

Seijuuraou mendengus jengkel. Sebelum keluar gym, iris heterokromnya masih sempat melayangkan tatapan penuh intimidasi pada para anggota klubnya.

"Kalian selamat kali ini." Suara dingin menusuk dan penuh ancaman mengemuka. "Latihan ditunda sementara. Bereskan kekacauan ini sebelum aku kembali. Setelah itu, lari keliling lapangan lima puluh kali!"

Reo baru benar-benar bisa bernapas lega setelah punggung Seijuurou menghilang di balik tembok. Ditatapnya seluruh anggota klub yang ramai-ramai mengelus dada. Tanpa dikomando lebih lanjut, mereka buru-buru membereskan segala macam kerusuhan yang sejak awal memang disengaja.

Ini memang bagian dari rencana. Rencana menggigit dengan taruhan nyawa.

Reo menatap Kotarou dan Eikichi, melempar pesan yang langsung dipahami oleh kedua kawannya.

' _Hari ini kita selamat. Tapi tidak ada jaminan kalau besok kita tidak akan celaka."_

 **~ ~ aish ~ ~**

Seijuurou uring-uringan.

Hari ini benar-benar bikin emosi. Dirinya sudah _badmood_ dari pagi lantaran tidak mendapat _doping_ langganan pribadi. Belum lagi si _baby blue_ tiba-tiba tidak bisa dihubungi. Ditambah masalah kepentingan organisasi, lalu ditutup dengan luar biasa oleh anggota klub sendiri.

Seijuurou tidak habis pikir. Ada apa dengan dunia ini?

Sampai mendekati tengah malam pun, Seijuurou masih berusaha mengontak sang pacar yang jadi sumber persoalan. Sebatalion pesan singkat dikirimkan. Mungkin sudah puluhan kali pula telepon disambungkan. Tapi sampai sekarang, tidak ada satu pun usahanya yang mendapatkan balasan.

Lelah, Seijuurou memutuskan untuk berhenti. Sekalipun hatinya khawatir setengah mati. Berbagai macam pikiran buruk menghantui, membuat dirinya semakin frustasi. Seijuurou memutuskan. Akan dia cari tahu apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi, dengan caranya sendiri.

Pukul 12 kurang lima menit. Kelopak mata sudah hampir menyembunyikan manik heterokrom ketika ponsel dalam genggaman tiba-tiba bergetar menggelitik.

Sebuah pesan masuk, dari pemuda langit biru yang seharian ditunggu-tunggu.

Nyaris tanpa berpikir lagi, Seijuurou langsung membuka pesan itu.

 _From : My Tetsuya_

 _Subject : Good night._

 _Oyasuminasai, Sei-kun. Have a nice dream._

 _P.S : Aku merindukan Sei-kun._

Seperti kesetanan, Seijuurou langsung mengontak si pengirim pesan. Tidak peduli sudah tengah malam, akan diinterogasinya sang kekasih yang berlagak cuek seharian. Akan dibuatnya pemuda yang sudah berani mengobrak-abrik perasaannya ini mengaku. Diancam dengan berbagai macam modus dan hukuman manis kalau perlu.

Tapi Seijuurou lagi-lagi dipaksa menelan kekecewaan. Karena si _uke_ tersayang lebih memilih bungkam. Parahnya, suara operatorlah yang sekarang menjawab panggilan. Langsung menjadi penjelas bahwa ponsel yang bersangkutan sedang di-nonaktif-kan.

Seijuurou memijit pelipis kanan.

' _Apa yang terjadi padamu, Tetsuya?'_

 **~ ~ aish ~ ~**

Sementara itu, nun jauh di Tokyo sana, sesosok pemuda imutjuga belum kuasa memejamkan mata. Meskipun segala penerangan di dalam kamar itu sudah padam semua, namun sang penghuni justru semakin gelisah saja.

Jemarinya menggenggam erat ponsel biru muda yang baru saja di-nonaktif-kan. Bibirnya berbisik berkali-kali seperti sedang merapal mantra.

' _Maafkan aku, Sei-kun.'_

Tetsuya juga tidak ingin seperti ini sebenarnya. Melakukan aksi 'cuek bebek' pada sang pacar tidak pernah jadi pilihannya. Karena semenyebalkan apapun Seijuurou, pemuda merah itu selalu jadi obyek yang paling dirindukannya.

Tapi ini semua memang bagian dari rencana. Rencana menggigit dengan taruhan nyawa.

Tetsuya masih ingat dengan jelas saat _'orang itu'_ tiba-tiba menghubunginya. Teleponnya masuk tepat setelah Seijuurou memutuskan sambungannya. Tanpa basa-basi, _'orang itu'_ langsung meminta Tetsuya agar mau bekerja sama.

Ralat. Bukan 'meminta'. Tapi 'memerintah'. Perintah yang sama sekali tidak bisa dibantah.

Tetsuya menghela napas, hatinya nelangsa. Tidak pernah melintas dipikirannya bahwa dialah yang akan dipilih _'orang itu'_ sebagai pion utama. Dengan alasan peluangnya paling besar sebagai penyukses rencana. Tapi, 'pion' lebih sering mati duluan. Karena 'pion'lah yang paling sering ditumbalkan. Sama seperti keadaannya sekarang.

Mengingat rencana pelik dalam pikiran, Tetsuya semata-mata berharap, apapun yang dilakukannya kali ini, semoga tidak sampai membuat Seijuurou mengamuk dan memberinya setumpuk 'hukuman'.

 **~ ~ aish ~ ~**

Seijuurou bangun tidur dengan membabi buta. Tangan langsung gerak cepat menyambar ponsel di depan mata. Dia tidak akan menyerah begitu saja agar dapat menghubungi Tetsuyanya. Meskipun hasilnya tetap sama saja.

Ibu jari baru akan menekan tombol hijau virtual untuk yang kesekian kalinya saat ponsel dalam genggaman bergetar pelan. Notifikasi pesan masuk langsung menjadi perhatian.

Berharap pesan itu dari sang pacar, Seijuurou buru-buru memeriksa layar. Tapi harapannya salah sasaran. Dari Midorima Shintarou ternyata. Bukan dari Tetsuya.

Seijuurou mendecakkan lidah. Kesal. Kenapa si _megane_ _tsundere_ itu tiba-tiba mengirim pesan padanya di pagi-pagi buta? Mau ikutan memperburuk moodnya juga?

Ogah-ogahan, Seijuurou membuka pesan dari _ace_ tim basket Shuutoku itu.

 _From : Midorima Shintarou_

 _Subject : Ramalan Oha-asa_

 _Akashi, hari ini Sagitarius berada di peringkat terbawah. Bukannya aku peduli nanodayo. Tapi aku sarankan agar kau membawa lucky item. Dan lucky itemmu adalah bento nanodayo._

 _P.S : Sekali lagi, bukannya aku mau ikut campur nanodayo. Tapi kelihatannya kau akan sangat sial hari ini. Jadi aku sarankan bawalah bento yang banyak nanodayo._

Urat-urat di dahi Seijuurou berkedut-kedut liar, ubun-ubun sudah siap meledak, bahkan Seijuurou sudah nyaris berteriak. Kalau saja dia tidak ingat bahwa nama besar Akashi mengharuskan dirinya mampu mengendalikan emosi, tetap bersikap _cool_ dan tenang di segala situasi, sudah jadi kapal pecah kamarnya sejak tadi.

Apa-apaan si hijau lumut maniak Oha-asa itu? Dipikirnya Seijuurou akan percaya begitu saja? Demi segala kesempurnaan dan keabsolutannya, Seijuurou paling anti percaya pada segala ramalan _bullshit_ atau semacamnya. Sebodo amat sekalipun si Oha-asa mendadak berubah jadi dewa.

 **~ ~ aish ~ ~**

Seijuurou tidak bisa mendeskripsikan keadaannya. Kebetulan atau karma?

Tadi pagi dia memang sempat menyumpahi si Oha-asa. Menolak mentah-mentah untuk percaya pada ramalannya. Tapi apa harus sekarang dia merasakan karmanya? Tidak bisa ditunda?

Dan di sinilah Seijuurou berada, di depan konter penjual roti kesukaannya, yang kini sudah habis tak bersisa. Bahkan bibi penjaga kantin tega menyambutnya dengan senyuman, mengumumkan bahwa si roti favorit ludes diserbu pelanggan.

"Maaf ya, Nak. Rotinya habis diborong anak-anak klub basket semua." Kata bibi penjaga kantin sambil menunjuk bangku kantin di sebelah sana.

Makin tercenganglah Seijuurou-sama. Di pojokan sana, sekelompok besar siswa sedang mengadakan acara makan bersama, seperti sedang syukuran saja. Lagi-lagi, itu anak-anak buahnya. Bahkan trio _Uncrowned King_ juga ada di sana.

Seijuurou merasakan perutnya menjerit minta diisi.

Sejak tadi pagi, Seijuurou sibuk di ruang OSIS. Rapat intern diadakan. Pembagian tugas langsung dilaksanakan. Memeriksa berkas, menyusun proposal, menjadwalkan rapat dan pertemuan, lalu membuat undangan dan mengirimkannya pada pihak-pihak yang bersangkutan. Saking sibuknya, semua anggota OSIS sampai merelakan bolos pelajaran.

Seijuurou tidak menyangka, energi yang dihimpun dari sarapannya tadi pagi nyaris habis tak bersisa. Padahal selepas istirahat nanti, masih ada rapat dengan para petinggi sekolah yang harus dihadirinya. Menilik kondisinya sekarang, Seijuurou tahu kalau rapat itu juga akan menguras tenaganya.

Mau marah sekarang pun tidak bisa. Seijuurou harus menghemat tenaga. Lagipula, ini juga bukan salah siapa-siapa.

Seijuurou memutuskan untuk membeli stok roti yang masih ada. Lalu memesan pula vanilla milkshake kegemaran Tetsuyanya. Sengaja. Mungkin bisa sedikit mengobati kerinduannya pada sang pacar yang sampai sekarang tidak diketahui kabarnya.

Pasang wajah datar, menegakkan badan, Seijuurou meninggalkan kantin tanpa gentar. Seolah 'kelaparan' dan 'hampir kehabisan bahan makanan' bukan masalah besar. Mengingat ramalan sialan si Oha-asa, Seijuurou memvonis dalam hati bahwa ini hanya kebetulan belaka. Bahkan sampai mati pun, tidak akan dia percaya!

Tidak sadar bahwa ada beberapa pasang mata yang sedari tadi memperhatikan langkahnya.

 **~ ~ aish ~ ~**

"Aku jadi kasihan sama kapten." Kotarou menggumam sambil melahap potongan terakhir rotinya. "Sekejam-kejamnya kapten, dia tetap manusia juga."

Eikichi mendengus. "Jadi selama ini kau pikir dia makhluk jadi-jadian?"

"Justru kau yang makhluk jadi-jadian." Kotarou menunjuk hidung Eikichi dengan ujung jari. "Dasar gorilla!"

"Apa kau bilang, Pirang?" Eikichi jelas tidak terima. "Mau ngajak berantem?"

"Oke. Siapa takut?" Kotarou langsung menerima tantangan.

"Bagus." Eikichi menyeringai. "Kita one on one. Akan kubuat kau jadi pecundang."

"Berani meremehkanku?" Kotarou tidak mau kalah. "Justru kau yang akan jadi pecundang, gorilla!"

Kotarou dan Eikichi akan mulai saling melempar ejekan lagi kalau Reo tidak segera menjitak kepala keduanya.

"Kalian berdua berisik!" tandas si pemuda cantik. "Selesaikan urusan ini dulu. One on one bisa belakangan. Begitu misi ini beres, kalian bebas bertanding. Sampai mampus kalau perlu."

Kotarou dan Eikichi langsung diam, tapi masih saling melempar tatapan intimidasi pada lawan. Menyadari bahwa Reo sedang kesal. Pemuda centil itu sampai memijit pelipis. Pening pasti.

Kotarou berinisiatif memecah keheningan. "Apa memang misinya harus seperti ini, Reo-nee? Tidak bisakah kau bernegosiasi?"

"Kalau bisa sudah kulakukan sejak awal, Kotarou." Reo menghela napas berat. "Tapi ini tidak bisa diganggu gugat. Aku hanya berharap setelah ini, semoga kita semua baik-baik saja."

Keheningan kembali mengemuka. Eikichi memilih tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri. Bahkan Kotarou sudah tidak berminat menceriakan suasana. Memang sulit untuk tetap ceria sementara kau sedang mempertaruhkan nyawa.

Reo bahkan masih mengingat dengan jelas perintah yang diterimanya kemarin lusa. Sejelas dia mengingat bahwa mereka semua tengah berjalan menyongsong bahaya.

' _Buat dia kesal!'_

 _That's all. Nothing else_. Tapi nyaris membuat Reo tersedak. Ketika Reo bertanya apa maksudnya, _'orang itu'_ menjelaskan garis besar rencana.

Hati Reo semakin miris ketika _'orang itu'_ dengan santainya menjelaskan perannya.

' _Kau cukup berimprovisasi. Cari informasi. Amati situasi. Gaet partner in crime paling berpotensi. Langkah awal yang paling menentukan. Tapi aku yakin pasti berhasil. Karena tugas itu sudah kuserahkan pada 'sang kunci.'_

Percakapan itu ditutup dengan satu perintah mutlak. _'Laporkan apapun yang terjadi!'_

Reo memijit pelipis lagi. Semakin pusing. Walaupun perannya hanya di belakang layar, tapi ordernya berat. Keterlibatannya sebagai 'provokator pencipta huru-hara' harus tertutup rapat. Karena jika sang target sampai sadar, seluruh rencana otomatis jadi terbongkar.

Reo sendiri masih tidak menyangka kalau _improvisasi_ yang dibuatnya akan seperti ini. Kemarin juga _sich_ sebenarnya. Muncul ide mendadak karena dilihatnya mood sang target sedikit koyak. Hasil memantau gerak-gerik target dari jauh, ditambah analisa instan memunculkan hipotesa bahwa _'sang kunci'_ berhasil menjalankan peran. Terbukti dengan ekspresi sang target yang sangat bernafsu membanting ponsel, tapi menahan diri mati-matian.

Seketika itu juga, ide merangsek masuk dalam pikiran. Buat saja kekacauan saat latihan. Tapi _timingnya_ harus tepat karena dirinya juga mempertimbangkan foktor keselamatan. Tak terduga, di saat-saat kritis nyaris miris, pesan sang pelatih menjadi bala bantuan. Reo curiga kalau kemarin itu hanya faktor keberuntungan. Yang jelas misi hari pertama sukses tanpa korban berjatuhan.

Sedangkan hari ini, Reo lebih awal melakukan penyelidikan. Pasang mata-mata dalam satu ruangan. Lalu cari-cari informasi dari organisasi bersangkutan sampai mendapatkan bocoran. Dan hasilnya sungguh di luar dugaan.

Ide datang saat Kotarou iseng bertanya apa yang harus dilakukan. Menilik segala situasi dan informasi, Reo menarik satu keputusan. Dari _'buat dia kesal!'_ berubah menjadi _'buat dia kelaparan!'._ Misi hari kedua pun mulus tanpa hambatan.

Dua hari berturut-turut misinya sukses dijalankan, Reo jadi bertanya-tanya apa kabarnya _'sang kunci'_ di sana. Karena bagaimana pun juga, _'sang kunci'_ mendapat peran ganda. Sebagai _'pemicu'_ , sekaligus sebagai ' _tumbal'_.

 **~ ~ aish ~ ~**

Seijuurou ambruk di atas ranjang. Lenyap sudah segala macam ekspresi kaku yang dipaksakan, serta sikap tegap tubuh yang seakan ditarik hingga tegang. Dirinya benar-benar kelelahan. Mirisnya, _doping_ harian dari Tetsuyanya tidak pernah datang.

Sesaat sebelum heterokromnya terpejam, Seijuurou masih menyempatkan diri mengirimkan pesan.

 _To : My Tetsuya_

 _Subject : I miss u._

 _Tetsuya, aku merindukanmu. Apa yang terjadi? Mengapa Tetsuya menghindariku?_

Detik berikutnya, Seijuurou pun terlelap.

Tidak menyadari bahwa saat itu ponselnya bergetar karena menerima sebuah pesan.

 **~ ~ aish ~ ~**

Kalau saja bisa, Seijuurou pasti sudah terbang ke sana sekarang. Menemui sang kekasih tersayang. Tapi setumpuk tanggung jawab menuntut agar tidak ditinggalkan. Membuat Seijuurou terpaku di tempat, mati-matian bertahan.

Seijuurou baru tahu kalau kemarin malam Tetsuyanya mengirimkan pesan.

 _From : My Tetsuya_

 _Re; Subject : I miss u._

 _Maafkan aku, Sei-kun. Percayalah apapun yang aku lakukan saat ini, itu semua demi Sei-kun._

 _P.S : Aku mencintaimu, Sei-kun._

Seijuurou tercengang, tentu saja. Kening mengerut rapat. Bukan lagi kriting, tapi langsung kribo.

Apa-apaan maksud pemuda kesayangannya ini? Bilang mencintainya, tapi suka menghilang seenaknya. Bahkan dihubungi pun tidak bisa. Membuat Seijuurou gagal paham, sekaligus curiga.

Ada yang sedang direncanakan oleh Tetsuyanya.

Namun konsentrasinya sekarang sedang dituntut untuk fokus pada tanggung jawabnya. Dengan sangat terpaksa, segala tetek bengek soal Tetsuyanya harus menepi untuk sementara.

Tapi niat dalam hati telah dimantapkan. Akhir pekan. Tidak akan Seijuurou biarkan Tetsuyanya lepas dari dekapan.

 **~ ~ aish ~ ~**

"Hari ini kita melakukan apa lagi, Reo-nee?" tanya Kotarou.

Yang ditanya tidak langsung menjawab. Tatapannya lurus ke depan. Mereka baru sampai di gerbang, tapi Reo tiba-tiba berhenti berjalan. Ekspresi pemuda itu berubah serius, cenderung bimbang.

Penasaran, Kotarou mengikuti arah pandangan. Langsung mafhum begitu surai merah yang familiar tertangkap sedang berjalan di depan.

Kotarou baru akan mengulangi pertanyaan, saat Reo memutuskan.

"Kita pilih aman." ujar Reo. "Jangan melakukan apa-apa!"

"Kenapa?" Eikichi bertanya, ikutan penasaran.

"Ekspresi Sei-chan berubah." jelas Reo. "Lebih dingin dan keras dari sebelumnya. Mungkin Sei-chan sedang mencurigai sesuatu. Daripada terbongkar, lebih baik kita tidak melakukan pergerakan."

Dan perhitungan Reo terbukti benar.

Seijuurou memang sedang _badmood._

Begitu masuk gym, sang kapten langsung menjatuhkan bom super. Menjadikan anggota klub sebagai samsak pribadi ditutupi dengan kedok latihan ekstra. Bahkan dalam sesi latih tanding, pemuda merah itu berhasil menumbangkan tim lawan sendirian. Benar-benar tumbang, alias terkapar kelelahan.

Dari bocoran sana-sini, Reo mendapat informasi bahwa Seijuurou memang sudah masuk mode _yandere_ dari pagi. Bukan hanya klub basket yang jadi sasaran, tapi juga semua anggota OSIS dan seluruh yang hadir dalam pertemuan. Acara rapat seolah berubah menjadi sidang kasus kejahatan.

Untung Reo sudah mewanti-wanti sejak awal. Beberapa orang yang pulang dalam keadaan bonyok, encok, linu-linu, dan pegal-pegal memang tidak bisa dihindarkan. Tapi mending daripada nyawa melayang.

Reo segera meraih ponsel selagi ada kesempatan saat perjalanan pulang. Sikon saat ini harus segera dilaporkan. Karena besok akan jadi hari penentuan.

 **~ ~ aish ~ ~**

Tepat setelah Seijuurou menyelesaikan santap malam, Tanaka-san, kepala _buttler_ keluarga Akashi menyerahkan telepon dari Tuan Besar kepada sang putra tunggal.

" _Seijuurou."_ suara familiar di seberang sana memanggil.

"Ya, Otou-sama."

" _Kau sudah selesai makan malam?"_

Kening Seijuurou mengernyit heran. Tumben sekali ayahnya perhatian.

"Sudah Otou-sama. Ada apa?"

" _Kalau begitu pergilah ke ruang kerja."_

Seijuurou menurut tanpa bertanya. Setelah sampai, baru pemuda merah itu memberitahu ayahnya.

" _Di meja ada dokumen-dokumen penting perusahaan. Itu tugasmu. Ada bisnis di luar negeri yang tidak bisa ayah tinggalkan. Jadi, ayah menyerahkan tanggung jawab tersebut padamu."_

 _Talk to the point_ seperti biasa. Seijuurou diam tak menjawab. Tak ingin. Dibawanya langkah mendekat ke meja. Tangan sibuk membolak-balik tumpukan kertas di depan mata.

" _Ayah tahu kau pasti mengerti, Seijuurou. Kau pewaris tunggal. Ayah harap pekerjaanmu tidak mengecewakan."_

Seijuurou menghela napas berat. Ingin protes, tapi tidak bisa. Sekalipun firasat buruk tiba-tiba menyapa.

" _Dan satu lagi. Hari Sabtu ayah pulang. Kau harus ada di rumah. Batalkan rencana apapun yang kau buat! Ayah ingin memariksa pekerjaan yang kau selesaikan."_

Jemari Seijuurou terkepal. Ini dia firasat buruknya. Hari Sabtu ini rencananya dia sudah ada di... Tunggu dulu!

Sebelah alis Seijuurou terangkat. Curiga. Bagaimana bisa ayahnya _tahu_ tentang rencananya menghabiskan akhir pekan di Tokyo? Seijuurou baru akan bertanya ketika suara ayahnya kembali menginterupsi.

" _Ibumu ingin bicara."_

Suara gemerisik sesaat. Telepon pindah tangan. Lalu suara lembut seorang wanita memanggilnya.

" _Sei."_

Sesaat perasaan Seijuurou menghangat. Suara wanita terkasih itu memang selalu menimbulkan efek menenangkan. Berbeda sekali dengan suara ayahnya.

"Ya, Okaa-sama."

" _Ibu hanya ingin tahu apa putra kesayangan ibu baik-baik saja."_

Seijuurou tersenyum tipis. "Aku baik-baik saja, Okaa-sama."

' _Tapi Otou-sama baru saja membuatku tidak baik-baik saja.'_ Tambah Seijuurou dalam hati. Seijuurou cukup pintar agar tidak mengucapkannya keras-keras.

" _Kalau begitu kau pasti bisa menyelesaikan tugas dari ayahmu."_

Pelipis Seijuurou berkedut. Mengapa ibunya malah ikut-ikutan membuat perasaannya semakin buruk saja? Seijuurou tidak berkomentar apa-apa. Tidak ingin.

" _Jangan tidur terlalu malam ya, Sei. Kau harus istirahat yang cukup."_

' _Bagaimana bisa aku memejamkan mata kalau berkas-berkan sialan ini muncul di depan mata?'_ umpat Seijuurou. Hanya dalam hati.

"Baik, Okaa-sama."

" _Ah, ayahmu ingin bicara lagi, Nak."_

Telepon pindah tangan lagi. Seijuurou menunggu.

" _Jangan lupakan tugasmu!"_

Telepon ditutup sepihak. Seijuurou mematung, menahan keinginan memberontak. Tidak ingin memaki, Seijuurou menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kursi tunggal di belakang meja.

Saat itu, Tanaka-san masuk ke ruang kerja. Berniat meluruskan beberapa kecurigaan yang terpikir di kepala, Seijuurou pun bertanya.

"Tanaka-san tahu Otou-sama dan Okaa-sama akan pergi ke mana?"

Sang kepala _buttler_ menunduk hormat. "Ke London, Seijuurou-sama."

 _Bagus._ Runtuk Seijuurou dalam hati. _Setelah tidak pulang selama dua hari, tiba-tiba mereka terbang ke London. Pulang-pergi ke luar negeri. Seperti tidak punya anak saja._

"Apakah Seijuurou-sama ingin beristirahat sekarang?" Tanaka-san bertanya.

"Tidak." jawab Seijuurou. "Tidak sekarang. Aku sedang ingin sendirian."

Tanaka-san mengangguk mengerti, lalu mohon diri.

Seijuurou bangkit dari kursi. Berdiri membelakangi meja kerja, pemuda itu menyibakkan gorden yang menutupi tembok kaca.

Pemandangan langit hitam memenuhi retina. Kerlap-kerlip lembut lampu taman memperindah kebun yang terhampar di bawah sana. Selera Tuan dan Nyonya Akashi dalam mendesain lingkungan kediaman memang luar biasa. Walaupun sering ditinggal, 'rumah' tetap harus terawat dan terjaga.

Seijuurou menghembuskan napas berat. Lagi. Kalau saja Tetsuyanya ada di sini. Tentu 'rumah'nya akan terasa lebih indah jika di sampingnya ada sang kekasih hati. Seijuurou tentu tidak akan merasa kesepian lagi.

Seijuurou menyentuh tembok kaca, lalu menyandarkan dahinya di sana. Rasanya dingin dan nyaman. Tapi tetap tidak bisa meredam gejolak di dada. Ingat bahwa di belakang punggungnya, sedang menunggu setumpuk 'tanggung jawab' yang baru dilemparkan ayahnya. Mengabaikan seluruh kecurigaan dan kemungkinan yang ada, Seijuurou hanya bisa menarik satu kesimpulan yang paling nyata.

Bahwa rencana matang yang sudah Seijuurou siapkan, akhirnya berujung pada kegagalan semata.

Bibir itu berbisik, menyebut satu nama layaknya mantra.

"Tetsuya..."

 **~ ~ aish ~ ~**

Tetsuya menatap ponselnya.

Foto dua orang pemuda berbeda warna –merah dan biru muda- memenuhi layar. Mereka berdua tersenyum. Lengan kiri si merah mendekap bahu si biru muda dari belakang. Pipinya menempel erat pada pipi pucat si biru muda yang sedikit merona. Tangan kiri si biru muda memegang lengan si merah yang melingkari bahunya. Sedangkan tangan kanan si merah terulur ke depan, menandakan bahwa dialah yang bertugas membidikkan kamera.

Tetsuya tersenyum tipis. Ah, sungguh foto yang penuh kehangatan. Fotonya bersama sang kekasih tercinta.

Manik seindah permata _aquamarine_ itu bergulir menatap langit gelap di luar sana. Membayangkan bahwa besok dia akan menatap langit dari tempat yang berbeda.

'Jalan' sudah terbuka lebar-lebar. Rencana matang sudah siap dijalankan. Besok adalah hari penentuan.

Hatinya semata-mata berdoa, semoga esok berjalan sesuai harapan.

 **~ ~ aish ~ ~**

Mood Seijuurou _drop_ total. Frustasi akut.

Berangkat sekolah dalam keadaan yang sedikit berantakan, mungkin ini akan jadi yang pertama kali. Tapi Seijuurou memilih untuk tidak peduli. Kepalanya pening. Dadanya mendidih.

Tampak kelopak mata bawah sedikit menghitam. Wajahnya kusut dan terlihat kelelahan. Seijuurou memang kurang istirahat tadi malam.

Tidak semua tugas dari ayahnya terselesaikan. Hanya sebagian. Sebagian belum tersentuh, sebagian lagi sempat terlempar ke sudut ruangan. Terlalu banyak tanggung jawab, terlalu banyak yang dipikirkan, ditambah kondisi hati dan mental yang jauh dari kata tenang. Ternyata ampuh membuat konsentrasi buyar.

Bukannya Seijuurou tidak terbiasa menerima tugas dari sang ayah. Sudah sangat sering malah. Hanya saja Seijuurou tidak pernah menerimanya dalam keadaan seperti ini sebelumnya.

Biasanya, saat Seijuurou _lembur,_ Tetsuya selalu menyemangatinya. Walaupun si _baby blue_ tidak secara lahiriyah ada di sampingnya, tapi satu-dua pesan atau telepon dari Tetsuya selalu mampu membuat pikirannya terang, seterang lampu bohlam.

Sedangkan beberapa hari terakhir, Tetsuyanya malah lebih sering menghilang tidak tahu rimbanya. Hanya dua kali muncul dengan pesan yang tidak ketahuan apa maksudnya. Sisi gelap Seijuurou sampai tega membisikkan dugaan bahwa Tetsuya selingkuh di belakangnya. Cepat-cepat dugaan itu disingkirkannya. Meskipun beberapa nama memang berpotensi menjadi saingannya.

 _Ambivalensi._ Semakin menyesakkan hati. Sekuat tenaga berusaha percaya. Tapi secepat itu juga menghembuskan curiga. Tak pelak berefek pecahnya konsentrasi dalam kepala. Lalu kembali berimbas telak pada _mood_ nya. Yang terefleksikan jelas pada setiap tindak-tanduknya.

Seijuurou benar-benar sedang merana.

 **~ ~ aish ~ ~**

Reo tentu saja tidak bisa melewatkan pemandangan mengenaskan itu dari pandangan. Tidak perlu menjadi orang jeli untuk menebak bahwa kepala Sang Kaisar sedang kebakaran. Meskipun titik api di dada belum berkobar menandakan Sang Kaisar masih punya pengendalian. Namun Reo yakin, saat titik itu disenggol secuil, api akan langsung menjilat menelan korban.

Mengenaskan. Sekaligus menakutkan.

Tapi justru membuat Reo ingin mencari tahu peruntungan. Sebagian kecil karena penasaran. Mayoritas karena tuntutan peran. Dengan mengetahui seberapa besar letupan bara api di pusat magma, setidaknya Reo bisa mengira-ngira seberapa parah ledakannya. Karena memang tugasnya mengalirkan lava, sekaligus juga membawakan pendinginnya.

Tugas yang benar-benar tidak enak rasanya.

Memaksakan senyum ceria di muka, Reo lagi-lagi nekat melemparkan dirinya. Tanpa permisi apalagi izin pada si empunya, lengan Reo terulur merangkul pudak si Tuan Muda _

"OHAYOU, SEI-CHAN!"

_bersama suara melengking kelewat ceria. Yang tentu saja berhasil membuat Seijuurou menghentikan langkahnya.

Reo baru akan menodongkan selusin pertanyaan basa-basi pada sang kapten, saat Seijuurou lebih dulu menjatuhkan perintahnya.

"Singkirkan lenganmu, Reo!"

Reo merasakan seolah segenggam salju tengah membekukan otaknya. Tapi pemuda cantik itu pura-pura tidak menyadarinya.

"Sei-chan pagi-pagi sudah _badmood_ saja." Reo tetap pasang senyum andalan. "Lagi kangen sama Tet-chan ya?"

Tepat sasaran. Kali ini, Reo merasa seolah ada es yang sedang menggenggam jantungnya.

"Jangan main-main denganku! Aku sedang ingin membunuh orang."

Reo langsung mengangkat tangan. Membiarkan Seijuurou pergi diiringi senyum miris. Tubuhnya yang gemetar belum berhenti. Kenekatannya kali ini nyaris saja mencabut nyawa sendiri.

Kotarou dan Eikichi yang dari tadi menjaga jarak langsung berlomba mendekat. Menempatkan diri di samping Reo yang kelihatannya masih belum ingin bergerak.

Eikichi menepuk bahu Reo. "Aku tidak menyangka kau bisa senekat itu, Reo-nee."

Kotarou mengangguk menyetujui. Wajahnya takjub, juga ngeri. Telunjuknya iseng menusuk-nusuk pipi si pemuda cantik. Mengecek, apa temannya masih hidup atau sudah jadi prasasti. Tapi ketika manik onyx Reo bergulir melirik, Kotarou meringis lima jari.

"Melihat kejiwaan kapten..." Kotarou menyilangkan lengan di dada, bersikap bak psikolog kawakan. "... sebaiknya kita tidak melakukan apa-apa."

Eikichi mengajak tos si taring imut. Mumpung mereka sedang akur. Tapi Reo malah pasang wajah serius. Keningnya sampai berkerut kusut.

"Masih ingat taruhan one on one kalian kemarin?" tanya Reo kemudian.

"Tentu saja!" sahut Kotarou serta merta.

"Soal itu tidak mungkin aku lupa." Eikichi tidak mau kalah.

"Kalau begitu lakukan hari ini!" tandas Reo dengan nada final.

"HAAH?!" si macan tutul dan si gorilla tercengang bersama.

"Lakukan hari ini, saat latihan." Reo mengulangi. Kali ini ditambah penjelasan. "Kalian berdua yang bertugas menciptakan huru-hara."

"Reo-nee, kau ingin kami menyerahkan nyawa?" Kotarou otomatis tidak terima.

"Kau itu masih termasuk keluarga kucing, Kotarou." Reo menghela napas. "Nyawamu ada sembilan. Hilang satu, masih ada delapan. Jadi tidak masalah kalau kau berkali-kali dikorbankan."

"KAU PIKIR AKU KUCING BUDDHA?" Kotarou berteriak gila-gilaan. Membuat kedua temannya reflek menutup telinga. "Padahal hampir setiap hari kita meregang nyawa. Saking seringnya, nyawaku yang sekarang jelas tinggal satu-satunya."

"Sudahlah, lakukan saja." Eikichi lebih memilih menurut saja. Lagipula bukan dia penggagas rencananya. "Tapi kau juga ikut kan, Reo-nee?"

"Tidak." tegas Reo serta-merta.

"APA?!" si macan tutul dan si gorilla berteriak bersama.

"Aku harus menjalankan tugas yang lain." jelas Reo.

"Memangnya tugasmu apa, Reo-nee?" Kotarou bertanya, penasaran rupanya.

Reo menatap serius kedua kawannya. "Mengantarkan misi penyelamatan."

Kotarou dan Eikichi langsung lemas seketika. Ini misi bunuh diri. Mengalami keberhasilan selama dua hari. Tapi hari ini, mungkin mereka akan benar-benar mati.

"Kali ini, kita berada di posisi yang sama." Reo menepuk kedua punggung kawan seperjuangan. "Ini hari terakhir. Berharap saja semua akan segera berakhir."

 **~ ~ aish ~ ~**

Seijuurou sedang membekukan ruang OSIS.

Duduk diam di singgasana kehormatan sebagai pimpinan dewan siswa, Seijuurou menyilangkan kaki. Punggung dinyamankan pada sandaran kursi. Tangan kiri menjadi penopang kepala yang ditelengkan ke kiri. Sedangkan meja di depan menjadi sasaran ketukan jari.

Suasana ruang OSIS sungguh mencekam. Mengalahkan angkernya pemakaman saat malam. Padahal ruangan tidak hanya dihuni oleh Seijuurou seorang. Semua anggota OSIS beserta perwakilan seluruh unit kegiatan siswa juga sudah datang. Tapi semua hadirin memilih diam. Sadar diri lebih baik cari aman.

Semua orang tahu, Sang Kaisar Merah sedang menahan amarah.

Gara-garanya?

Kepala Sekolah yang dinantikan kehadirannya malah men _delay_ rapat seenaknya. Berdalih masih ada urusan yang tidak bisa ditinggalkan, beliau dikabarkan sedang tidak berada di sekolah. Diperkirakan bahwa urusan hanya sebentar, Kepala Sekolah berpesan agar tidak ada seorang pun anggota yang meninggalkan ruang pertemuan.

Tapi ukuran _'sebentar'_ versi Kepala Sekolah benar-benar perlu dipertanyakan. Sudah hampir dua jam peserta rapat menunggu, tidak ada tanda-tanda tokoh yang dinanti setengah hati itu akan melakukan penampakan.

Efeknya jelas semakin memperburuk _mood_ sang pemimpin tertinggi dewan siswa. Seijuurou mungkin hanya duduk diam di kursinya. Tapi alih-alih bersikap tenang, ekspresi beku pemuda itu malah membuat bulu kuduk meremang. Seolah hawa beku musim dingin di seluruh dunia ikut diundang ke dalam ruangan. Membuat segenap peserta merasakan hipotermia dadakan.

Seijuurou setengah mati menahan diri. Meskipun umpatan-umpatan kasar belum berhenti diabsen dalam hati. Menyalurkan seluruh emosi dalam bentuk ketukan jari. Menyibukkannya agar tidak kalap dan merubah berkas-berkas penting menjadi gumpalan. Pun juga mempertahankan kewarasan agar tidak menyulap properti sekolah menjadi rongsokan.

Tepat ketika Seijuurou sudah berada di ambang batas pertahanan, suara pintu terbuka mengoyak suasana suram. Kepala Sekolah dan beberapa guru masuk, langsung menempati tempat yang telah disediakan. Berikutnya, suara berwibawa Kepala Sekolah memecah keheningan.

"Baik. Kita mulai rapatnya sekarang."

 **~ ~ aish ~ ~**

Reo tidak bisa tenang. Sedari tadi pemuda cantik itu gelisah. Mondar-mandir seperti setrika. Sepetak rumput di taman depan gym sampai lecek karena digilas sepatunya.

Sering kali mengecek jam digital di layar ponsel, pun juga mengecek jendela notifikasi barangkali ada pesan penting yang bertengger.

Reo mendecakkan lidah.

' _Kapan sampainya? Kenapa dia tidak kunjung mengirim pesan juga?'_

"WHOOOOHH!"

Suara tepukan dan sorakan membelah udara. Berasal dari gym di belakang kepala. Detik berikutnya, sebuah nama dielu-elukan pendukungnya.

"HAYAMA... HAYAMA... HAYAMA...!"

Tidak mau kalah, seregu suara lain membalasnya.

"NEBUYA... NEBUYA... NEBUYA...!"

Riuh rendah sorakan itu semakin membuat Reo pening luar biasa. Ini memang rencananya. Tapi tidak dia sangka akan seheboh ini jadinya. Bergantian mengecek ponsel dan gym, Reo dibuat semakin resah saja.

' _Sebentar lagi Sei-chan datang. Semoga kita semua selamat, teman-teman.'_

Panjang umur. Baru juga dibatin, sang kapten langsung muncul. Berjalan angkuh dari ruang guru. Reo dibuat kelimpungan mencari alasan kabur dari situ.

Panik meraja, Reo memutuskan untuk lari saja. Sebelum eksistensinya di tempat itu tertangkap mata. Tapi belum sempat kaki menjejak langkah pertama, panggilan sang kapten sukses menghentikannya.

"Reo."

Si pemuda cantik terlonjak. Kaget sungguhan. Menahan gemetar tubuh yang kian menjadi, Reo menoleh setengah hati.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di situ?" Interogasi dimulai.

Reo menggaruk pipi yang tidak gatal. Berusaha lepas dari aura intimidasi, Reo menatap ke segala arah. Yang penting tidak hinggap ke heterokrom yang berkilat marah.

" _E..e..etto..._ aku sedang..."

"HWAAAAAHHHHH!"

Sorakan heboh itu langsung memecah perhatian. Seijuurou menatap gym penuh kecurigaan.

"Ada apa di dalam sana?"

Reo menggelengkan kepala. Tidak ada waktu untuk menjawab pertanyaan sang Tuan Muda. Reo harus kabur dari sana sekarang juga.

"Sei-chan, aku izin sebentar." katanya serta merta.

Seijuurou menyilangkan tangan di depan dada. "Kau mau melewatkan latihan?"

"Bukan. Bukan begitu." Reo gugup menjelaskan. "Aku hanya mau pergi sebentar..."

"Ke mana?" todong sang kapten tanpa jeda.

Tak ada pilihan lain, Reo memutuskan jujur. "Ke gerbang depan, Sei-chan."

Seijuurou menaikkan sebelah alis. "Ada urusan apa di sana?"

"Urusan penting..." Reo ngotot berkelit walaupun sudah terjepit. "...yang tidak bisa aku jelaskan sekarang."

"Heeh..." Seijuurou mengukir senyum angker andalan. "Kau orang pertama yang berani mengajak berputar walaupun sudah tidak ada jalan. Besar juga nyalimu, Reo."

"Bukan begitu, Sei-chan. Ini benar-benar penting. Urgen. Tidak bisa diganggu gugat. Serius." Reo menahan diri agar tidak merengek.

Tapi Seijuurou bersikukuh _skeptis._ "Urusan yang lebih penting daripada latihan? Apa?"

 _Keselamatan nyawa banyak orang._ Reo mengucapkannya dalam hati. "Aku minta maaf. Tapi aku benar-benar tidak bisa bilang sekarang."

Demi menambah intensitas ketegangan, Seijuurou mendekat. 1 langkah maju. Yang dilakukan Reo, ambil 3 langkah mundur. Murni reflek. Pemuda cantik itu langsung kesulitan bernapas saat seringai angker sang kapten semakin lebar.

"Kau bahkan berani menghindar seperti itu. Sepertinya kau benar-benar ingin mencicipi neraka buatanku, Reo."

Tangan Seijuurou perlahan masuk ke kantong celana. Wajah Reo semakin pucat. Berhadapan dengan _hasami-chan_ tidak masuk dalam rencana. Bagaimana pun caranya, dia harus berhasil kabur sekarang juga.

"Tidak Sei-chan. Sungguh." Reo semakin mundur, nyaris berlari. Hampir terjengkang karena kaki menabrak semak rendah. Tangan terulur ke depan seolah menghalangi sang kapten agar tidak mendekat. "Aku cuma sebentar. Aku akan segera kembali."

"Kau sudah berani melawanku, Reo." Seijuurou mengacungkan si gunting keramat. "Jangan harap kau bisa lari dari hukumanmu semudah itu."

"Akan aku terima!" putus Reo, nyaris berteriak. "Akan aku terima hukuman apapun darimu, Sei-chan. Tapi biarkan aku pergi sekarang."

Kepanikan memang sering kali berbuah pahit. Entah sadar atau tidak, Reo baru saja menandatangani sebuah perjanjian paling fatal seumur hidupnya.

Seijuurou semakin menyeringai. "Hee... jadi kau bersedia..."

Sudah tidak ada waktu. Merasa mendapat lampu hijau walaupun masih redup, Reo langsung menganggapnya sebagai bentuk persetujuan. Posisi mundur langsung berubah menjadi posisi tancap gas.

"Terima kasih, Sei-chan. Aku akan terima hukuman apapun darimu. Sumpah!"

Si pemuda cantik lari tunggang langgang dalam satu kedipan mata setelah mengucapkan sumpah yang semakin fatal saja.

 **~ ~ aish ~ ~**

Tetsuya merasakan jantungnya bekerja lembur.

Hampir melewati tiga jam perjalanan –terhitung sejak dia masuk ke perut 'si ular besi berkecepatan tinggi' sampai duduk anteng di jok belakang mobil jemputan- nyatanya, belum cukup untuk menghadirkan ketenangan. Walaupun si _baby blue_ berhasil mengecoh banyak orang dengan raut wajah datar.

Permuda biru langit itu masih merasa nelangsa karena dilibatkan dalam drama. Dapat peran paling menyusahkan pula. Alasannya, karena dia harus berperan ganda. Sebagai _'pemicu'_ sekaligus sebagai _'tumbal'._

Tetsuya bahkan menyangsikan dirinya akan lepas dari selusin 'hukuman'.

Sudah tahu bahaya menunggu di depan sana, seharusnya dia kabur saja. Tapi apa yang dilakukannya sekarang? Malah sengaja mendatangi sarang. Berdiri di depan gerbang Rakuzan yang angkuh menjulang.

Tetsuya seketika merasa bimbang. Seharusnya sekarang _'jemputannya'_ sudah datang. Apalagi siswa-siswi yang berlalu-lalang di gerbang berkasak-kusuk memperhatikan. Tetsuya jengah jadi pusat perhatian. Seolah hawa keberadaannya yang tipis mendadak macet di tengah jalan.

Memutuskan untuk menggunakan cara paling praktis, si _baby blue_ mengambil ponsel dalam tas. Baru saja ponsel dinyalakan, suara centil nan melengking meneriakkan panggilan.

"TET-CHAAAN!"

 **~ ~ aish ~ ~**

"WUUAAAAAHHHH!"

Sorakan dan teriakan dalam gym kian lama kian menjadi. Olahraga perebutan bola seakan menjadi pertunjukan sirkus penuh atraksi.

Kotarou dan Eikichi sedang menjadi pusat perhatian di tengah lapangan. Sengaja berkoar-koar di tengah khalayak umum bahwa mereka akan melakukan _one on one._ Meskipun alasan sebenarnya adalah demi menunaikan misi bunuh diri, entah sejak kapan pertandingan itu malah berubah menjadi pembalasan dendam pribadi.

Apapun alasan di balik kericuhan, nyatanya mereka berdua berhasil menarik banyak simpatisan. Mulai dari anggota klub sendiri, anggota klub lain yang batal melakukan kegiatan, sampai anak-anak yang gagal pulang gara-gara tertarik menjadi pendukung dadakan. Apalagi _one on one_ itu sengaja dipercantik dengan hadirnya pertaruhan. Pertaruhan yang diyakini akan jadi pertaruhan paling fatal sepanjang zaman.

' _Pihak pecundang harus menyatakan cinta pada sang kapten kebanggaan Rakuzan!'_

Ini pertandingan bunuh diri. Sekaligus menghancurkan harga diri!

Tanya saja pada ahlinya kalau tidak percaya. Peramal, paranormal, cenayang, dukun, siapa saja! Bahkan psikiater kelas dunia pun akan langsung menjatuhkan vonis : _mereka pasti sudah gila!_

Jelas saja tidak ada yang mau ketinggalan hasilnya. Soalnya obyek taruhan adalah si kapten yang masih sering dipertanyakan kemanusiaannya. Mereka semua menghormati sang kapten, tentu saja. Meskipun kata 'menghormati' di sini sudah mengalami pergeseran makna. Mayoritas karena merasa terintimidasi, bahkan cenderung ngeri setengah mati.

Tapi 'cinta'? Ini urusannya bakalan runyam, kalau tidak ingin dikatakan bahaya. 'Perasaan cinta' jelas tidak akan terbalas. Tapi buntutnya di belakang bahkan ikutan terlihat jelas. SUDAH PASTI NAAS!

Tidak peduli taruhan ini akan benar-benar terealisasi atau hanya dianggap angin lalu, nyatanya pertaruhan tidak hanya terjadi diantara Kotarou dan Eikichi. Tidak ketahuan siapa dalangnya, mayoritas penonton jadi tertantang untuk melibatkan diri dalam lingkaran 'judi'.

Entah siapa yang nekat mengajukan diri menjadi 'bandar'. Yang jelas, berbagai benda absurd bergulir teratur diantara sekian banyak tangan. Uang recehan, air botolan, roti kemasan, bahkan beberapa eksemplar majalah Mai-chan bulukan juga ikut menumpuk di pinggir lapangan. Siap dibagikan kepada suporter sang pemenang.

Dan pemandangan nista itulah yang tertangkap heterokrom sang kapten Rakuzan.

Kotarou baru akan melakukan _shoot_ untuk mengubah poin yang seimbang saat suara benturan logam menyebabkan fokusnya buyar. Bola di tangan Kotarou sampai jatuh dari cengkeraman. Baik kedua pemain maupun massa sama-sama mengalihkan fokus perhatian. Detik berikutnya, gym mendadak bisu dengan wajah-wajah tercengang.

Di area lapangan _string_ satu, salah satu _bench_ baru saja ditendang hingga terbalik, tumpang tindih dengan _bench_ lain yang juga sudah pindah posisi.

Bulu kuduk di sekujur tubuh seketika meremang. Menatap Raja Kegelapan yang menguarkan aura hitam kelam.

 **~ ~ aish ~ ~**

Kemarahan Seijuurou sudah tidak bisa digambarkan.

Setelah si tangan kanan centil minta izin kabur keluar gerbang dan langsung meluncur sebelum sahnya persetujuan, Seijuurou tidak menyangka akan kembali mendapatkan kejutan.

Anggota klub basketnya melakukan 'perkembangbiakan'.

Seijuurou tidak ingat punya anak buah sebanyak ini. Seijuurou juga tidak ingat kalau dirinya sudah membuka lowongan penerimaan anggota baru karena saat ini bahkan belum masuk tahun ajaran baru. Pun juga dia tidak ingat kalau dia punya rencana mengadakan pertandingan yang bisa dijadikan hiburan di waktu senggang.

Lalu apa yang dilakukan makhluk-makhluk astral ini di gym milik klub basket saat jam latihan?

Karena Seijuurou mendapati setidaknya ada dua kali lipat dari jumlah total anak buahnya, wajah-wajah asing yang tidak dia kenal. Sebagian sudah tidak memakai seragam, tapi membawa alat-alat olahraga yang seharusnya tidak kelihatan di wilayah kekuasaannya. Sebagian yang lain masih memakai seragam, terlihat siap meninggalkan sekolah tapi malah tercantol di tempat ini dan ikut meramaikan suasana. Bahkan manik heterokromnya menemukan minimal selusin spesies makhluk hawa.

Kekacauan macam apa ini?

Kotarou dan Eikichi yang mematung di tengah lapangan. Gerombolan manusia yang langsung membisu begitu dia datang. Gerakan sikut menyikut berantai yang menggantikan riuhnya sorakan. Lalu, tumpukan benda absurd yang seolah salah ditempatkan.

Tidak perlu melihat keseluruhan cerita agar dapat menarik sebuah kesimpulan. Dan otak jenius Seijuurou bahkan sudah mengambil sebuah keputusan.

 _Makhluk-makhluk astral ini minta dikirim ke neraka terdalam!_

 **~ ~ aish ~ ~**

Reo lari seperti sedang dikejar setan.

Frasa ini tidak berlebihan. Meskipun tidak seluruhnya benar. Nyatanya, pemuda cantik itu memang kabur diiringi tatapan membunuh dari makhluk setengah setan.

Reo menggerutu di sepanjang jalan. Napasnya sudah _ngos-ngosan._ Mengeluhkan tungkainya yang seakan mau lepas. Untuk pertama kalinya Reo menyumpahi halaman sekolahnya yang luar biasa luas.

Kenapa gym tidak dibangun mepet dengan gerbang depan saja? Kalau mau keluar, tinggal loncat, sampai. Mau pergi ke gerbang di depan sana saja membutuhkan waktu selama ini. Apa gara-gara dirinya panik, jarak gym-gerbang jadi melar berkali-kali?

Reo yakin kalau semua makhluk bernyawa yang bercokol di dalam gym sedang menjalani siksaan. Sebentar lagi giliran dirinya yang mendapat bagian. Tapi sekarang bukan waktunya memikirkan masalah hukuman. Soalnya, mau dipikirkan atau tidak, hukuman pasti akan tetap datang. Yang penting sekarang dirinya harus menjemput _'sang pahlawan'._

Jarak 15 meter yang tersisa, Reo bisa melihat pemuda biru yang ditunggu-tunggu. Tampak sedikit kebingungan karena tidak menemukan seorang pun yang dikenal. Lagaknya seperti anak ayam yang sedang tersasar.

Membuat Reo meringis geli. Pemuda cantik itu membatin dalam hati. _'Manis sekali anak ini.'_

Detik berikutnya, Reo tersadar. Sekarang bukan waktunya memuji. Kedua tangan diangkat tinggi-tinggi. Sementara tangan sibuk melambai, suara centil volume maksimal berteriak memanggil.

"TET-CHAAANN!"

Reo sampai dan disambut raut wajah sedatar papan.

"Maaf kalau aku lama, Tet-chan." Reo langsung menyambar lengan si _baby blue._ "Sudah tidak ada waktu lagi. Ayo, cepat! Kita harus lari."

Tidak ada waktu untuk sekedar mendengar komentar atau bahkan protes dari pihak yang dia tarik. Mereka berdua lari menuju ruangan tempat eksekusi.

Reo bahkan tidak peduli otot-otot kakinya sudah menjerit nyeri. Lari bolak-balik nyaris tanpa henti seperti ini pasti membuat ototnya keriting. Sampai di rumah nanti, akan langsung dia _rebonding,_ biar tidak semakin _kriwil._

Pertanyaannya, masih sempatkah pemuda itu me _rebonding_ kaki, sementara saat ini dirinya tengah menunggu giliran dihukum mati?

Baru setengah jalan, mendadak si _baby blue_ berhenti. Reo jadi terpaksa ikut berhenti.

"Ada apa, Tet-chan?" Reo bertanya tidak sabar. "Kita harus cepat."

"Istirahat sebentar, Mibuchi senpai." jawab Tetsuya. "Aku lelah sekali."

Napas si _baby blue_ seperti nyaris putus. Tubuh mungilnya lemas. Wajah imutnya bahkan sudah bersimbah peluh.

Reo sebenarnya tidak tega. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Dia dan teman-temannya masih belum ingin mati.

Daripada menunggu sampai Tetsuya selesai menormalkan tarikan napasnya, sebenarnya Reo lebih memilih langsung menggendongnya saja. Tapi langsung diurungkan niatnya. Memegang tangan si _baby blue_ seperti ini saja sudah merupakan kesalahan tak termaafkan. Berani menggendongnya? Bisa dijadikan _kadaver_ hidup-hidup dia.

"Sudah tidak ada waktu lagi, Tet-chan." Reo bersikukuh memaksa. Terpaksa. "Semua orang di sana mungkin sedang meregang nyawa."

"Tapi aku lelah sekali." Tetsuya juga tetap keras kepala.

"Dan sebentar lagi kita semua akan segera mati." Reo memasang wajah memohon. "Hanya kau saja yang bisa menyelamatkan kami, Tet-chan."

' _Atau justru aku yang akan mati duluan.'_ batin Tetsuya nelangsa.

"Seharusnya _tumbal_ diperlakukan dengan baik." Tetsuya malah menggerutu. "Bukannya malah ditarik-tarik macam sapi seperti ini."

"Aku berhutang permintaan maaf padamu, Tet-chan." Reo kembali menarik tangan Tetsuya. "Berdoa saja, semoga aku masih punya waktu dan nyawa untuk melunasi hutangku."

Reo bersyukur kali ini dia tidak mengalami penolakan. Mungkin nyawa mereka semua masih bisa diselamatkan.

Tapi teriakan dan jeritan yang mengalun dari arah gym membuat lari mereka sejenak tertahan. Suaranya nyaris melentingkan satu-satunya harapan. Reo dan Tetsuya bertukar pandangan. Tanpa banyak kata, mereka berdua berlomba menuju tempat tujuan.

Dan pemandangan dalam gym nyaris membuat napas mereka terbang.

Super berantakan. Penghuninya kocar-kacir ketakutan. Kalang kabut mencari perlindungan. Pasukan gunting yang entah darimana datangnya menancap indah di jendela dan pintu belakang. Otomatis memblokade setiap jalan keluar.

Sementara Sang Komandan Gunting berdiri penuh kuasa di depan. Seregu gunting sudah siap diterbangkan. Cepat atau lambat, serangan itu akan menuai korban.

Reo menarik napas panjang, tapi udara menolak dikeluarkan. Kakinya sudah siap diajak berbalik ke belakang.

Sedangkan Tetsuya reflek melakukan aksi penyelamatan atas dasar kemanusiaan.

"SEI-KUUUNN!"

 **~ ~ aish ~ ~**

Manik heterokromnya terpana, tidak percaya.

Benarkah kekasih mungilnya sekarang ada di sini? Bukan sekedar halusinasi? Atau cuma delusi karena serangan kerinduan tak tertahankan dalam hati?

"Tetsu...ya?" Seijuurou memanggil. Terbata-bata.

Urusan penyiksaan sejenak terlupakan. Panggilan si _baby blue_ ampuh meredam serangan lanjutan, sekaligus jeritan para calon korban. Suasana gym mendadak tenang, karena semua orang lebih memilih diam atau pingsan.

Sementara Tetsuya justru berjalan ringan mendekati Sang Kaisar.

Senyum manis menghiasi bibir. "Aku datang, Sei-kun."

Gunting merah dalam genggaman dijatuhkan. Kedua tangan Seijuurou terulur, menangkup pipi lembut seputih salju.

"Tetsuya?" Seijuurou berusaha meyakinkan diri. "Kau benar-benar Tetsuyaku?"

"Sei-kun tidak percaya?" Tetsuya mendengus geli. "Kalau begini, apa Sei-kun akan percaya?"

Seolah lupa sedang ada di mana, Tetsuya mengecup puncak hidung kekasihnya.

Heterokrom sejenak membola, lalu tersadar seketika itu juga. Seijuurou reflek menarik Tetsuya medekat, mengurung si _baby blue_ dalam pelukan erat.

"Kau benar-benar Tetsuyaku."

Tetsuya membalas pelukan. Seijuurou mengecup puncak kepalanya penuh sayang.

Sedangkan para _'calon korban'_ berganti label menjadi _'penonton drama gratisan'._ Ternyata tidak perlu pergi ke bioskop. Di depan mata mereka sudah tersaji drama picisan penuh romansa.

Suasana _lovey dovey_ pasangan kasmaran di depan sana langsung terasa. Aura penuh cinta, nuansa mengejek seakan berbicara _'gym ini cuma milik berdua, yang lain cuma nyasar'_ tak pelak ikut melanda.

Membuat pihak-pihak yang masuk kategori _'cuma nyasar'_ salah tingkah saja.

Tidak dilihat, sayang. Soalnya bikin penasaran. Kalau dilihat, takutnya disangka mengganggu privasi orang pacaran. Mau pura-pura tidak lihat, benar-benar di depan mata drama itu disajikan. Alhasil, mereka pilih aman. Gayanya mengalihkan pandangan, sambil sesekali lirik-lirikan.

Seijuurou menjauhkan diri, tanpa melepaskan kurungan lengan. Hanya agar bisa menatap sang kekasih hati dalam dekapan. Berbagai macam perasaan campur aduk dalam tatapan si kapten Rakuzan. Terkejut, tentu saja. Bahagia, jelas tak terkira. Dan luar biasa lega.

Tidak sadar bahwa para hadirin sekalian juga lega karena terbebas dari siksaan untuk sementara.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau akan datang, Tetsuya." Seijuurou tersenyum tipis. "Kapan kau datang? Kenapa tidak bilang? Kalau kau bilang akan datang, aku bisa menjemputmu."

Para _penonton gratisan_ dibuat terpana.

Rumor pertama yang beredar di Rakuzan ternyata benar adanya. Bahwa Sang Emperor yang terkenal sadis dan kejam ini bisa mendadak berubah kepribadian di hadapan kekasihnya.

"Karena aku ingin mengejutkan Sei-kun." jawab Tetsuya ringan. "Jadi, apa aku berhasil?"

Seijuurou mengacak surai Tetsuya. "Iya. Tetsuya berhasil."

Pemuda _baby blue_ itu sedikit mengangkat dagu bangga. Tiba-tiba ingin menggoda kekasihnya. "Kalau begitu, mana hadiahku?"

Satu alis Seijuurou terangkat. Pemuda merah itu menangkap undangan yang mungkin tidak sadar sudah dilempar sendiri oleh Tetsuyanya.

"Hee..." Seijuurou menyeringai. "Jangan menyesal karena kau sendiri yang minta, Tetsuya."

Tubuh si _baby blue_ langsung membeku. Baru sadar sudah salah langkah. Keinginan membebaskan diri baru muncul di kepala. Sayangnya Seijuurou sudah gerak cepat. Mengabaikan segala macam situasi dan kondisi, pemuda merah itu mengecup bibir sang pacar di hadapan puluhan saksi.

Singkat, namun efeknya luar biasa. Wajah manis Tetsuya sukses dibuat merah merona.

"Sei-kun, kita jadi tontonan." Tetsuya merutuk pelan.

Salah pergerakan. Berniat menghindari tatapan sang pacar, pemuda biru ini malah menghadapkan wajahnya ke arah gerombolan _penonton gratisan._

Wabah _blushing_ dan _nosebleed_ tak ayal menyerang!

Rumor kedua yang beredar di Rakuzan lagi-lagi benar. Kadar manisnya kekasih Sang Emperor ini memang kurang ajar!

Sekaligus membenarkan rumor ketiga yang paling menakutkan. Bahwa Sang Emperor adalah manusia paling posesif sepanjang zaman.

"Kalau kalian tidak berhenti menatap Tetsuyaku dengan pandangan tidak senonoh seperti itu_" Seijuurou mengacungkan gunting merah kesayangan. "_sekarang juga, akan kucongkel mata kalian satu persatu. Siap-siap saja!"

Dasar pasangan sadis!

Yang _seme_ sadis betulan. Hobi menyerang orang dengan gunting kesayangan. Tidak ikhlas lahir batin Empress-nya jadi obyek lirikan. Sekalipun cuma satu kedipan.

Sedangkan yang _uke_ malah lebih menakutkan. Kadar manisnya terbukti mampu menggoyahkan iman. Ahli mematahkan hati siapapun hanya dengan satu senyuman.

Dan hari ini pasangan sadis itu malah melakukan pertunjukan ekskulusif di gym Rakuzan. Tidak tahu lagi ini disebut kesialan atau justru keberuntungan.

"Sei-kun sudah selesai latihan?" si _baby blue_ bertanya kemudian. "Kalau belum, aku akan menunggu Sei-kun sampai selesai."

Pemuda biru itu cukup tanggap untuk segera menghilangkan atmosfir penuh ketegangan. Soalnya kalau Seijuurou dibiarkan masuk mode _yandere_ hanya karena berang dirinya dilihat sekian banyak orang, satu dua korban pasti bakal kejadian.

Berhasil. Tetsuya kembali menjadi pusat atensi.

"Tidak. Aku sudah selesai."

Para penikmat pertunjukan hampir menarik napas lega saat sang kapten tampak menunjukkan gelagat akan segera pergi dari gedung ini. Mungkin acara siksaan ini jadi terlupakan karena kehadiran si _uke_ kesayangan. Lalu berakhir dengan damai dan tenang tanpa korban berjatuhan.

Tapi harapan itu buyar saat sang kapten kembali menjatuhkan vonis hukuman.

"Tapi kalian belum." Seijuurou menyeringai angker. "Jangan harap kalian bisa lepas semudah itu. Hukuman kalian baru saja dimulai."

Tubuh-tubuh itu lemas seketika.

"Lari 20 putaran mengelilingi halaman sekolah bagi non-anggota klub basket. 40 putaran untuk anggota klub basket. Tambah 20 putaran untuk Hayama Kotarou, Nebuya Eikichi, dan Mibuchi Reo."

Sekian banyak mulut sontak menganga. Bahkan Tetsuya ikut terbelalak tak percaya. Hukuman itu benar-benar gila! Halaman sekolah mereka sama luasnya dengan lapangan sepak bola. Sang kapten benar-benar ingin mereka meregang nyawa.

Sudah separah itu pun, Seijuurou masih merasa belum cukup menyiksa. "Lalu..."

"Sudah, Sei-kun." Tetsuya menginterupsi. Pemuda itu memegangi lengan kekasihnya. "Sudah cukup. Hukuman mereka sudah kelewatan."

"Biar mereka tahu diri, Tetsuya." Seijuurou memilih keras kepala.

"Itu tidak baik, Sei-kun." Tetsuya tidak mau kalah. "Tidak bisakah Sei-kun memberikan keringanan setengahnya saja?"

Seijuurou menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Alasannya?"

' _Karena aku terlibat. Akulah pemicunya. Tapi kau lampiaskan pada mereka yang tidak sadar mengikuti alur rencana.'_ Jawab Tetsuya dalam hati. Cukup pintar untuk tidak spontan menyemburkannya di hadapan sang kekasih.

Semua Tetsuya lakukan bukan hanya karena tuntutan peran. Lebih karena faktor kemanusiaan. Sekaligus menebus rasa bersalah karena gagal menjadi 'pahlawan'. Nyatanya, Tetsuya tetap tidak bisa membebaskan mereka semua dari siksaan. Karena itu setidaknya Tetsuya berusaha mendapatkan keringanan.

Jeda cukup lama. Seijuurou memicing curiga. "Apa alasan aku harus mengurangi hukuman mereka, Tetsuya?"

"Emm... karena mereka manusia?" gugup, si _baby blue_ menjawab sekenanya.

"Tentu saja mereka manusia." Seijuurou menyeringai. "Tapi mereka ini manusia-manusia mengesalkan yang minta dikenalkan pada neraka."

"Tapi mereka semua bisa mati, Sei-kun." Tetsuya tetap tidak menyerah.

"Tetsuya berani melawanku sekarang?"

"Aku mohon, Sei-kun."

Mereka berdua bertukar pandangan. Heterokrom bertemu aquamarine. 'Tajam menusuk' melawan 'teduh menenangkan'. Tetsuya berusaha sekuat tenaga agar tidak gentar. Merasa sang _seme_ tidak akan merubah keputusan, jurus pamungkas pun dikeluarkan. _Puppy eyes!_

Dan hasilnya... sungguh ajaib! Seijuurou mengalah!

"Baiklah." Seijuurou mendengus kesal. Belum ikhlas rupanya. "Karena Tetsuya yang minta. Hukuman dikurangi separuh."

Vonis hukuman sudah dijatuhkan, meskipun melewati sesi perdebatan pasangan yang sedang kasmaran. Ironis sungguhan!

Mulut-mulut menganga kembali menutup. Ekspresi mereka setengah lega, setengahnya lagi kecewa. Lega karena hukuman berkurang. Kecewa karena hukuman tidak benar-benar hilang. Walaupun nyawa batal melayang, mereka tidak yakin masih punya cukup tenaga untuk dibawa pulang.

Berusaha kabur pun percuma. Sekalipun niat cuma numpang lewat. Karena mereka ingat bahwa Seijuurou_

"Dan jangan coba-coba kabur!"

_punya jiwa cenayang yang berbakat.

Sekian banyak wajah muram, dan Tetsuya hanya bisa menatap. Menggumamkan kata maaf sebanyak-banyaknya dalam hati karena hanya bisa membantu sampai level ini.

"Reo." Seijuurou memanggil.

Pemuda cantik yang dari tadi mematung di pintu gym sontak tersadar. "Ya, Sei-chan?"

"Kau yang bertanggung jawab. Pastikan hukuman tidak dikurangi. Termasuk hukumanmu sendiri."

Reo mengangguk cepat-cepat sebagai bentuk jawaban.

Kemudian, mereka menyaksikan dalam diam, satu adegan ala film-film kolosal. Ketika Yang Mulia Raja menuntun Sang Ratu keluar dari balai pertemuan, dengan jemari yang saling bertautan.

 **~ ~ aish ~ ~**

Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, Mibuchi Reo percaya bahwa keajaiban itu benar-benar ada.

Sampai beberapa saat yang lalu, Reo melihat gym tak ubahnya seperti lokasi pembantaian. Sang kapten benar-benar mangamuk dan berubah menjadi Dewa Kematian. Menjelma menjadi pembawa kutukan yang menyapu bersih segala macam keajaiban.

Tapi situasi berubah semudah membalikkan telapak tangan. Hanya karena _'sang pahlawan'_ menampakkan diri di depan sang komandan.

Seperti api yang disiram air. Mendadak padam. Baranya mendingin.

Bahkan si _baby blue_ masih berbaik hati memperjuangkan keringanan hukuman. Dan berhasil dengan gemilang karena sang kapten takluk oleh _puppy eyes_ sang pacar.

Pemuda biru itu benar-benar pembawa keajaiban.

Reo berjalan gontai menuju Kotarou dan Eikichi. Lututnya terasa lemas sampai tak sanggup berdiri.

"Kita tidak jadi mati." Reo menggumam tidak percaya. "Astaga, kita benar-benar tidak jadi mati!"

"Tapi setelah ini kita tidak akan bisa berdiri." sahut Eikichi.

"Aku kapok, Reo-nee!" Kotarou mengumpat, nyaris berteriak. Wajahnya mirip bayi macan tutul yang sedang menahan tangis. "Sumpah sampai mati pun, aku tidak mau terlibat dalam rencana seperti ini lagi!"

Reo malah terkikik geli.

Memangnya cuma si macan tutul itu saja yang jera? Segenap manusia berwajah muram yang tercantol di gym saat ini jelas merasakan hal yang sama. Bahkan Reo yakin, para non-anggota klub basket pasti kapok berurusan dengan mereka.

Reo merebahkan diri. Menatap langit-langit. Meyakinkan diri sendiri.

Rencana menggigit ini sudah benar-benar berakhir.

 **~ ~ aish ~ ~**

Kalau ditanya pemandangan apa yang paling indah versi Akashi Seijuurou, maka pemuda itu akan menjawab, helaian lembut biru muda yang dipermainkan angin, binar cantik pada manik seindah permata aquamarine, rona kemerahan yang mewarnai pucatnya pipi, dan senyum manis yang terukir di bibir sewarna cherry.

Bagi Akashi Seijuurou, keindahan adalah Kuroko Tetsuya.

Pemuda merah itu masih setengah percaya kekasihnya ada di sini. Tapi langsung utuh ketika si biru muda menggenggam jemarinya sepenuh hati.

Bahagia bukan kepalang. Seijuurou sampai ingin loncat-loncat, jingkrak-jingkrak, bahkan menari hula-hula. Tapi jelas tidak keren dan merusak citra. Jadi sekuat tenaga dia tahan dalam hati saja.

Mengajak Tetsuya jalan-jalan sambil bergandengan tangan. Menolak jemputan agar bisa bersama sang kekasih lebih lama. Saling berdekatan dan merasakan keberadaan satu sama lain sambil menikmati indahnya matahari terbenam di ujung taman.

Seijuurou tidak pernah bosan memperhatikan Tetsuyanya.

Pemuda biru itu sedang bersandar di pagar pembatas, memperhatikan langit yang beranjak berubah warna. Seijuurou beringsut mendekat, memeluk kekasihnya dari belakang.

"Apa yang sedang kau lihat, Tetsuya?"

"Langit senja, Sei-kun." Tetsuya menoleh ke samping. Menatap dalam heterokrom sang kekasih yang menawan. "Bukankah langit terlihat paling indah ketika senja, Sei-kun?"

"Bagiku, Tetsuya yang paling indah." Seijuurou mengecup pipi pucat yang kini merona. "Aku baru tahu Tetsuya punya ketertarikan lebih pada langit senja. Apa ini hobi baru?"

"Mungkin." Langit luas kembali merebut atensi si _baby blue._ "Langit senja lumayan manjur dijadikan obat saat kita jauh."

Seijuurou mengerutkan alis. "Kenapa?"

Tetsuya tersenyum. "Karena langit senja selalu mengingatkanku pada heterokrom Sei-kun."

Kata-kata manis yang dibingkai dengan senyum malaikat. Menggoda Seijuurou untuk menguncinya dengan bibirnya rapat-rapat. Mengklaim, bahwa bibir ini, senyum ini, selamanya tetap menjadi hak miliknya pribadi.

Tetsuya mengalihkan pandangan. Menyembunyikan rona merah yang semakin menjajah pipi pucatnya. Berlagak kesal karena dicium tiba-tiba. "Sei-kun selalu mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan."

Seijuurou terkekeh geli. Angin dingin yang tiba-tiba berhembus menjadi dalih untuk mengeratkan pelukan di pinggang ramping sang kekasih. Ingat bahwa si _baby blue_ kesayangannya tidak boleh bercengkerama dengan suhu dingin.

"Kau tahu, Tetsuya? Sebenarnya aku sudah menyiapkan kejutan untuk Tetsuya."

"Benarkah?" Tetsuya pura-pura bertanya. "Wah, aku tidak menyangka, Sei-kun."

"Aku berencana menghabiskan akhir pekan bersama Tetsuya di Tokyo." Seijuurou bersungut-sungut. "Tapi sekelompok oknum sialan itu berlomba membuatku kesal. Yang paling menjengkelkan? Otou-sama memberiku banyak sekali tugas sampai rencanaku gagal total."

"Sei-kun, tidak baik membicarakan Otou-sama seperti itu." Tetsuya mengelus pipi kekasihnya. "Seharusnya Sei-kun berterima kasih pada Otou-sama."

Kening Seijuurou mengerut. "Kenapa begitu?"

"Alasan kenapa aku bisa ada di sini hari ini..." Tetsuya menangkup pipi Seijuurou. "... adalah karena Otou-sama, Sei-kun."

"Hee..." Seijuurou menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Tetsuya pasti mau menceritakan apapun yang telah kalian rencanakan, bukan?"

Itu bukan permintaan, tapi perintah, yang tidak ingin dia bantah. Tetsuya tersenyum tipis, lalu mulai bercerita.

 **~ ~ aish ~ ~**

 _ **Flashback**_

Tetsuya menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang. Lelah, tapi dia bahagia. Sang kekasih baru saja menghubunginya. Berpesan bahwa dia tidak boleh terlalu banyak minum vanilla milksahake dan sebagainya. Tetsuya kadang curiga, jangan-jangan Seijuurou cemburu dan takut diduakan dengan si minuman kesayangan.

Pemuda itu baru akan beranjak untuk mengganti baju ketika ponselnya berdering lagi. Mengira bahwa kekasihnya menelepon kembali, Tetsuya meraih ponselnya tanpa curiga.

Tapi tubuhnya menegang hanya karena melihat nama sang penelepon.

Akashi Masaomi-sama.

Bimbang sejenak, Tetsuya kemudian menjawab panggilan sebagai bentuk penghormatan. Begitu tombol hijau virtual ditekan, suara tegas yang familier menyapa pendengaran.

" _Tetsuya."_

"Ya, Otou-sama?"

Tetsuya masih merasa canggung dengan panggilan itu sekalipun yang bersangkutan sendiri yang meminta.

" _Apa kau punya rencana akhir pekan nanti?"_

 _Talk to the point_ seperti biasa. Jeda sebentar karena Tetsuya sedang mengingat jadwal harian.

"Sepertinya tidak ada Otou-sama."

" _Jadi kau tidak tahu kalau Seijuurou akan ke Tokyo?"_

Kening Tetsuya mengerut."Saya tidak tahu, Otou-sama."

" _Jadi anak itu berencana memberimu kejutan."_ Terdengar kekehan di seberang. _"Bagus. Ini akan jadi semakin menarik."_

"Maaf? Saya tidak mengerti, Otou-sama."

" _Seijuurou menyiapkan kejutan untukmu akhir pekan nanti."_

Jawaban itu membuat Tetsuya merona. Ya ampun. Bahkan ayah kekasihnya tahu soal rencana kejutan Seijuurou. Tetsuya jadi bertanya-tanya. Seberapa dekat ayah dan anak itu sejak CEO Akashi Corp. itu merestui hubungan mereka?

" _Tapi aku ingin menggagalkan rencananya. Kau harus membantuku."_

Hati Tetsuya mencelos seketika. Ini tidak seindah khayalannya. Terpaksa, pemuda itu menjawab,"Baik, Otou-sama."

" _Jangan salah paham dulu, Tetsuya!"_ Kekehan lagi. _"Apa kau ingat kalau akhir pekan nanti bertepatan dengan hari ulang tahun putraku?"_

"Iya, saya ingat, Otou-sama."

" _Bagus. Sebenarnya aku ingin merayakannya. Tapi ada bisnis di luar negeri yang tidak bisa ditunda. Jadi, aku menyiapkan rencana kejutan untuknya. Dan kau harus bekerja sama."_

Mendadak Tetsuya merasakan firasat buruk.

"Mengapa harus saya?"

" _Karena kaulah hadiah sebenarnya."_

Tetsuya tercengang tidak percaya.

"Sejujurnya, saya tidak mengerti maksud Otou-sama."

" _Kau adalah orang yang paling ingin ditemui oleh putraku. Jadi aku pikir Seijuurou akan bahagia jika kau bisa bersamanya saat hari ulang tahunnya."_

Entah kenapa Tetsuya tiba-tiba merasa hangat. Ada kasih sayang di sana. Jelas. Sekalipun obyeknya bukan dia. Tanpa perlu pikir panjang lagi, Tetsuya langsung menyetujuinya.

"Saya mengerti. Jadi, apa yang harus saya lakukan, Otou-sama?"

" _Buat dia kesal!"_

Tetsuya kembali ke posisi awal. Tidak mengerti sama sekali.

"Maaf?"

" _Buat dia kesal. Sampai marah kalau perlu. Peluangmu paling besar karena kau adalah kekasihnya. Selain itu, kau mengenal putraku dengan baik. Aku yakin kau tahu bagaimana caranya."_

Sejujurnya Tetsuya tidak tahu caranya sama sekali.

"Saya tidak yakin kalau saya saja sudah cukup membuat Seijuurou-kun marah."

" _Tenang saja. Aku sudah memilih satu agen lagi sebagai rekan kerjamu. Orangnya ada di Rakuzan. Sudah kutugaskan untuk berimprovisasi."_

"Dan siapakah itu, Otou-sama?"

" _Mibuchi Reo."_

Tetsuya tiba-tiba merasa iba. Bingung mau memberi selamat atau berpesan agar segera menulis surat wasiat pada pemuda cantik itu. Tapi mungkin keputusan Kepala Keluarga Akashi itu tepat, sekalipun sang agen ketiban order berat.

" _Aku juga sudah menyiapkan tiket keberangkatanmu ke Kyoto. Di babak terakhir, kau sudah harus ada di sana. Kita akan lihat, Seijuurou terkejut atau tidak."_

"Baik. Saya mengerti."

" _Semoga berhasil, Tetsuya."_

Telepon diputus sepihak. Tetsuya langsung ambruk begitu saja. Menatap langit-langit kamar, Tetsuya tiba-tiba mencemaskan nasibnya.

 **~ ~ aish ~ ~**

"Aku sama sekali tidak menyangka." Seijuurou menggumam. "Kalian berdua bekomplot untuk mengerjaiku. Bahkan sampai melibatkan para anggota klub basket pula."

"Sejujurnya, tak pernah sekalipun aku berpikir akan mengerjai Sei-kun." Tetsuya menegaskan. "Mimpi saja tidak pernah."

Seijuurou pasang wajah cemberut. "Tapi sekalinya Tetsuya mengerjaiku, efeknya benar-benar luar biasa."

"Maafkan aku, Sei-kun." Tetsuya menangkupkan kedua tangannya di depan bibir. "Sei-kun tahu aku terpaksa. Aku tidak bisa membantah Otou-sama."

Seijuurou menghela napas. Tetsuya benar-benar terlihat menyesal. Pemuda merah itu mengulum senyum tipis. Seijuurou meraih tangkupan tangan Tetsuya, membukanya, lalu menarik lembut lengan kekasihnya agar melingkari lehernya.

Kedua lengannya melingkar posesif di pinggang Tetsuya, mengikis jarak yang tersisa. Dahinya disatukan dengan dahi si biru muda. Heterokrom menatap dalam sepasang aquamarine yang selalu membuatnya terpesona.

"Bolehkah aku meminta sesuatu pada Tetsuya?"

Si _baby blue_ mengangguk _._

"Jangan pernah lakukan ini lagi." suara Seijuurou sedikit bergetar. "Tiba-tiba hilang tanpa kabar. Tidak bisa dihubungi. Tetsuya benar-benar membuatku frustasi."

Rasa bersalah itu muncul lagi. Pemuda mungil itu sampai menggigit bagian dalam bibir bawahnya sendiri. Aquamarine menatap heterokrom penuh sesal.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf, Sei-kun."

"Berjanjilah, Tetsuya!" Seijuurou menuntut.

"Aku janji, Sei-kun."

"Bagus. Permintaan maaf diterima."

Senyum lega terukir indah. Seijuurou mendekatkan wajah. Puncak hidungnya bersentuhan dengan hidung mungil Tetsuya. Berbagi udara, saling merasakan napas penuh kerinduan.

"Aku merindukan Sei-kun."

" _I miss you more, dear_."

Segala macam rasa yang membuncah itu dirangkum dalam satu ciuman panjang penuh makna.

Manis, dalam, dan penuh cinta.

 **~ ~ aish ~ ~**

Ruangan itu luas, dan dipenuhi dengan benda-benda berkelas. Ditata sedemikian rupa sehingga hanya dapat ditempati oleh mereka yang masuk ke dalam kategori _high class._ Bertempat di salah satu hotel ternama di jantung ibu kota London. Sungguh ruang yang pantas untuk golongan sekelas konglomerat dan bangsawan.

Seorang laki-laki paruh baya berdiri di depan dinding kaca. Pemandangan kota London terhampar luas di bawah sana. Namun, hanya angkuhnya _London Eye_ yang berhasil merebut fokus retina.

Akashi Masaomi, masih bergeming di tempatnya. Tangan kiri menggenggam ponsel yang menempel di telinga, menunggu seseorang di seberang sana menjawab panggilannya.

Begitu nada tunggu berakhir, Akashi Masaomi seketika memanggil.

"Seijuurou."

" _Ya, Otou-sama."_ suara di seberang merespon.

"Apa Tetsuya sudah sampai?"

" _Sudah, Otou-sama."_

Jeda sejenak sebelum Seijuurou bertanya.

" _Apakah Otou-sama ingin bicara dengan Tetsuya?"_

"Tidak." tolaknya seketika. "Ayah hanya ingin berpesan. Perlakukan dia dengan baik, Seijuurou!"

" _Aku mengerti, Otou-sama."_

Akashi Masaomi hendak memutuskan panggilan ketika sang putra di ujung sana kembali bersuara.

" _Otou-sama."_

Telinga kembali didekatkan dengan telepon, namun laki-laki itu justru diam tak merespon. Menunggu.

" _Terima kasih."_

Ucapan sang putra tunggal menimbulkan senyum tipis terukir di bibir. Merasa tak perlu mengucapkan apa-apa, Akashi senior memutuskan panggilannya.

Hidung kembali menghembuskan napas lega. Semua berakhir sesuai rencana.

Ulang tahun ke-17 sang putra tunggal. Sebenarnya CEO Akashi Corp. itu sangat ingin merayakan. Bersama istri tercinta, laki-laki itu bahkan sudah merancang sebuah pesta besar-besaran. Berencana mengumumkan pada dunia, inilah 'Sang Putra Kebanggaan'.

Tapi rencana hanya tinggal rencana. Bisnis di luar negeri sama sekali tidak bisa ditunda. Saat laki-laki itu sama sekali tidak menemukan jalan keluar, tanpa sengaja sang istri malah membawakan pencerahan.

Pagi hari di kediaman Akashi. Beberapa menit setelah Seijuurou pergi. Sang istri mengendap-endap mendekati sang suami. Kepala celingak-celinguk memastikan tidak ada yang mengawasi.

Berlagak seperti detektif profesional, Nyonya Akashi menatap manik sang suami dalam-dalam. Mematri tampang misterius dalam raut rupawan.

"Suamiku." Nyonya Besar memulai percakapan. "Tebak apa yang baru saja aku temukan di kamar putra kita!"

Sebelah alis terangkat. Fokus pada surat kabar teralih sejenak. Manik dinginnya menatap sang istri lekat. "Shiori, sejak kapan kau jadi _stalker_ anak sendiri?"

Wajah berbinar Akashi Shiori berubah cemberut. "Aku bukan _stalker._ Aku hanya tidak sengaja menemukan ini di kamar Sei."

Wanita itu menyodorkan kalender mini pada sang suami. Lembar yang terbuka menampilkan deretan tanggal di bulan Desember. Yang menarik adalah salah satu tanggal tepat di akhir pekan sudah dilingkari dengan spidol merah. Tak lupa catatan kecil dibubuhkan. _Tokyo!_

Dan itulah awal mula terbentuknya misi 'mengerjai anak sendiri'.

Sungguh latar belakang yang kelewat konyol untuk misi berbahaya dengan taruhan nyawa. Tapi Akashi Masaomi tidak menyesal. Karena nyatanya, misi itu sukses besar.

Hubungannya dengan putra semata wayang memang rumit. Mereka berdua tidak dekat, juga tidak bisa dibilang baik. Justru terkesan sedang perang dingin. Mungkin karena mereka berdua terlalu mirip.

Namun atmosfir berubah saat Kuroko Tetsuya ada. Entah pemuda itu punya kekuatan misterius atau apa, tapi kehadirannya mengaburkan 'jarak' yang sempat tercipta antara dirinya dan putranya.

Pemuda biru itu memang punya pengaruh besar pada emosi putranya. Memberi peran ganda pada si _baby blue_ jelas tidak perlu diragukan kebenarannya. Dialah _'sang kunci bermata dua.'_ Sebagai _'pemicu'._ Sekaligus sebagai _'tumbal'._

Kembali pada kenyataan, Akashi Masaomi mengukir sebuah senyuman.

Sudah waktunya menghubungi Fujiwara untuk menyampaikan pesan.

 **~ ~ aish ~ ~**

Hal pertama yang dicari oleh Sang Emperor ketika memasuki kamarnya adalah, dimana Tetsuyanya?

Melangkah semakin ke dalam, jendela yang terbuka lebar memberikan jawaban. Menampilkan punggung ringkih sang kekasih tersayang. Pemuda biru itu berdiri di balkon. Lengannya menjadi tumpuan di atas pagar.

Seijuurou menghela napas. Disambarnya selembar selimut dari sofa. Ini awal musim dingin. Dan Tetsuyanya malah berdiam diri di luar seakan tak peduli tubuhnya akan menggigil.

Seijuurou mendekat diam-diam. Selimut dibentangkan di belakang punggung dalam perjalanan. Begitu sampai di belakang sang pacar, kedua lengan Seijuurou menangkap tubuh mungil Tetsuya dalam dekapan. Sekaligus mengurungnya dalam kehangatan. Tubuh si _baby blue_ sempat menegang, tapi kemudian kembali tenang.

Dagu ditopangkan pada bahu mungil si biru muda. Seijuurou menyurukkan wajah ke leher jenjang. Menghirup sebanyak mungkin aroma manis vanilla yang menenangkan. Mengecup lembut pipi pucat yang kini merona.

"Tadi Tetsuya berdiri di ujung taman. Sekarang di balkon kamar. Apa Tetsuya tidak kedinginan?" pertanyaan dengan nada sinis, tapi khawatir.

"Tadinya." Si _baby blue_ menyamankan diri, bersandar manja di dada bidang sang kekasih. "Tapi Sei-kun sudah datang. Sekarang aku tidak kedinginan lagi."

"Aku jadi penasaran." Seijuurou menggumam. "Sudah berapa lama kita tidak bertemu, Tetsuya?"

Tetsuya mengingat-ingat. "Sepertinya hampir 3 minggu, Sei-kun. Kenapa?"

"Baru hari ini kita bertemu lagi dan Tetsuya sudah punya hobi baru. Berdiri diam di belakang pagar." Seijuurou melirik tidak suka. "Aku seperti melewatkan banyak hal yang dilakukan oleh pacarku sendiri."

Tetsuya terkekeh geli. "Aku hanya sedang menunggu, Sei-kun."

Satu alis Seijuurou terangkat. "Menunggu apa?"

"Salju pertama." Tetsuya berbalik menatap Seijuurou. "Bukankah aku sudah pernah bilang kalau aku ingin melihat salju pertama turun bersama Sei-kun?"

Pemuda merah itu tersenyum. Di luar dugaan. Hari ini, kekasih manisnya sungguh penuh kejutan.

"Tapi _Kami-sama_ belum juga mengabulkan permohonanku." Tetsuya merutuk pelan.

Seijuurou menyeringai jahil. "Mungkin karena _Kami-sama_ marah pada Tetsuya."

"Apa? Kenapa?" tanya Tetsuya. Sedikit tidak terima. Seingatnya, akhir-akhir ini dia selalu jadi anak baik. "Aku tidak ingat sudah melakukan hal yang buruk, Sei-kun."

Seijuurou mengerling _skeptis_. "Tetsuya yakin?"

"Tentu saja." tegas Tetsuya serta merta.

Heterokrom menatap tajam aquamarine. Seijuurou pasang wajah menyindir. "Jadi, siapa yang sudah mengabaikanku berhari-hari sampai membuatku frustasi, hm?"

Mulut mungil Tetsuya ternganga. "Itu tidak ada hubungannya, Sei-kun."

"Tentu saja ada." Seijuurou menolak mengalah. "Membuat orang lain frustasi itu bukan perbuatan baik, Tetsuya. Apalagi orang itu adalah kekasih sendiri. Dalam kasus ini, aku yang tersakiti di sini."

"Tapi Sei-kun bilang sudah memaafkanku." Si _baby blue_ berusaha mengelak.

"Aku memang sudah memaafkanmu, Tetsuya." Seijuurou menyeringai. "Tapi aku belum menagih 'hukuman' atas kasus 'cuek bebek' yang dilakukan Tetsuya, bukan?"

Begitu kata 'hukuman' terlontar dari bibir Seijuurou, tubuh Tetsuya seketika menegang. Bulu kuduk sampai ikut meremang. Ini alarm tanda bahaya paling akurat yang dia punya.

Pemuda biru itu menggeliat, berusaha melepaskan diri. "Soal permohonanku dan misi itu sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya, Sei-kun."

Sedangkan Seijuurou tidak akan mengalah untuk kedua kali. Tidak akan dia biarkan kekasihnya ini melarikan diri. "Kalau aku bilang ada, berarti ada. Aku ini absolut, Tetsuya."

"Sei-kun suka mengada-ada." Tetsuya belum menyerah. "Lepaskan aku, Sei-kun!"

"Tidak akan." Seijuurou semakin mengeratkan pelukan. "Bukankah ada 'hukuman' untuk setiap kesalahan, Tetsuya sayang? Karena Tetsuya sudah berani mengabaikanku selama berhari-hari, akan aku lipatgandakan 'hukuman' itu berkali-kali."

Pemberontakan Tetsuya seketika terhenti. Aquamarine menatap horor heterokrom yang berkilat jahil. Membuat Seijuurou semakin ingin menggoda sang kekasih mungil.

Wajah Seijuurou mendekat, berhenti tepat di depan telinga. "Dan akan aku buat Tetsuya mendesah sampai pagi."

Kecupan ringan di daratkan di bibir mungil sewarna cherry.

"SEI-KUN MESUM!"

Wajah manis itu merah padam sampai telinga. Otak terasa _blank_ seketika. Malu berat, Tetsuya menyurukkan wajah ke dada sang pacar. Menyembunyikan rona merah agar tidak tertangkap mata.

Sedangkan Seijuurou hanya bisa menahan tawa. Gemas melihat tingkah kekasihnya, pemuda merah itu mencium puncak kepala Tetsuya penuh cinta.

Selama beberapa saat, suasana kembali tenang. Tetsuya sepertinya belum ingin menampakkan wajahnya. Sedangkan Seijuurou semakin mengeratkan pelukannya karena hawa dingin semakin terasa.

Heterokrom bergulir menatap langit kelam. Lalu membulat tiba-tiba.

"Tetsuya, angkat kepalamu sekarang!"

Kepala bersurai biru muda menggeleng. "Sei-kun pasti bohong."

"Aku serius, Tetsuya." Seijuuoru bersikeras.

Si _baby blue_ tidak menjawab. Belum sepenuhnya yakin, pemuda itu mengintip sedikit. Kekasihnya sedang menengadahkan kepala. Penasaran, Tetsuya mengangkat kepala sepenuhnya.

Sepasang aquamarine berbinar seketika.

"Sei-kun, saljunya turun."

Tetsuya berbalik, kembali memunggungi Seijuurou. Kedua telapak tangan dibuka, menengadah menunggu butiran salju sampai ke bawah. Meringis dingin saat butiran lembut itu menyentuh kulit.

Seijuurou memeluk Tetsuya dari belakang. " _Kami-sama_ sudah mengabulkan permohonan Tetsuya. Bukankah itu artinya _Kami-sama_ menyayangi Tetsuya? Aku berharap semoga rasa cintaku pun sama. Selamanya hanya milik Tetsuya."

Tetsuya berbalik, menatap dalam heterokrom sang kekasih yang menawan hati. Bahagia karena mendengar permohonan sang pemilik hati. Kedua tangannya menangkup pipi Seijuurou. Menariknya pelan, menyatukan dahi.

Suara halus nan lembut berbisik. "Aku mencintaimu, Sei-kun."

Seijuurou memberikan ciuman penuh perasaan sebagai jawaban. Mengecup, melumat, menjilat. Lidah menginvasi, saling menjajah, saling membelit. Menari bersama mengikuti melodi yang hanya bisa dipahami sepasang kekasih. Tak ingin berpisah. Tak rela. Hanya saja terpaksa. Karena organ dalam menuntut udara.

Heterokrom menatap dalam aquamarine yang berubah sayu.

"Aku menginginkanmu, Tetsuya."

Tak ada jawaban. Kepala merah ditarik pelan. Kecupan dalam diberikan.

Sebuah persetujuan.

Malam itu, salju pertama di musim dingin menjadi saksi. Atas penyatuan sepasang insan memadu kasih.

 **~ ~ aish ~ ~**

Kelopak pucat perlahan terbuka. Menyingkap indahnya langit musim panas yang tersembunyi dalam iris sang pemuda. Dada bidang yang familiar menjajah fokus retina. Perlahan menyadari beban ringan melingkar di pinggang. Juga bahu yang terkurung dalam kokohnya lengan.

Pipi pucat Tetsuya seketika merona. Karena mengingat kegiatan mereka berdua tadi malam.

Awalnya Tetsuya membayangkan banyak hal menakutkan begitu bibir Seijuurou melontarkan kata 'hukuman.' Menilik dari daftar kesalahan yang telah dia lakukan, pemuda itu yakin akan mendapat 'hukuman' yang paling mengerikan. Penuh dengan 'kekerasan' dan 'penyiksaan'.

Tetsuya sudah siap. Sadar karena memang dialah sumber persoalan.

Tapi kenyataan meleset dari dugaan.

Seijuurou menyentuhnya dengan penuh kelembutan. Semua yang Seijuurou punya diberikan. Dalam setiap kecupan. Dalam setiap sentuhan. Dalam setiap gerakan. Tetsuya merasakan hangatnya kasih sayang dan ketulusan. Ribuan kata cinta penuh kerinduan tak berhenti dibisikkan. Seakan menjadi mantra yang telah menyatu dalam setiap desahan.

Seijuurou menyihirnya. Dan Tetsuya takluk akan indah pesonanya.

Bibir mungil Tetsuya mengukir senyum pertama di pagi hari.

Ah, bahkan kedua lengan kokoh Seijuurou masih betah mengurungnya seperti ini. Seolah tak rela jika dia merubah posisi, apalagi sampai pergi.

Tetsuya mendengus geli. Tidak menyangka sikap posesif sang kekasih masih saja terbawa sampai ke alam mimpi.

Menyadari bahwa sang kekasih belum membuka mata, Tetsuya menengadahkan kepala. Bermaksud mengabadikan wajah tidur Seijuurou dalam memorinya.

Namun bola matanya melebar seketika.

Wajah semerah darah menghadap ke arahnya. Sepasang bola mata melotot padanya, tampak akan lepas dari rongganya. Dua pasang taring memamerkan keganasannya. Lidah panjang terjulur keluar dari rongga mulut yang sobek sampai setengah rahangnya.

Tubuh Tetsuya reflek menjauh. Memekik terkejut.

"SEI-KUN!"

Nyawa yang tadinya masih terkumpul separuh, seketika menjadi utuh.

Sementara yang diteriaki malah tertawa. Seijuurou bangun sambil melepas topeng setan yang tadi dipakai untuk mengejutkan Tetsuyanya.

"Apa-apaan itu, Sei-kun?" protes si _baby blue._ Napasnya masih memburu. Masih belum sembuh dari keterkejutan rupanya.

Seijuurou terkekeh geli. "Sekali-sekali aku ingin melihat wajah terkejut Tetsuya. Tidak kusangka, malah berhasil dengan cara ini."

"Itu sama sekali tidak lucu, Sei-kun!" Tetsuya melempar bantal ke wajah Seijuurou, tapi langsung ditangkap oleh si sasaran lempar.

Melihat wajah cemberut Tetsuya, Seijuurou berusaha menahan tawa. "Tetsuya marah?"

"Tentu saja!" tandas Tetsuya serta merta.

Memangnya siapa yang tidak akan marah kalau disuguhi pemandangan seperti itu saat membuka mata? Tetsuya jelas lebih memilih diberi hadiah kecupan sayang. Bukannya malah dipelototi wajah seram setan!

"Hee..." Seijuurou menyeringai. Tidak tahan ingin menggoda kekasaih tersayang. "Aku hanya mengerjai Tetsuya selama beberapa detik dan Tetsuya langsung marah. Padahal Tetsuya mengerjaiku lebih parah. Mengabaikanku hampir 3 hari. Tapi aku tidak marah lama-lama."

"Jadi ini pembalasan dendam?" Tetsuya memasang wajah garang yang tentu saja langsung gagal. "Kalau begitu aku tidak mau bicara dengan Sei-kun lagi!"

Si _baby blue_ membuang muka. Tidak mau menatap _seme_ sendiri yang penyakit usilnya kambuh mendadak.

"Hee... Tetsuya ngambek sekarang?" pertanyaan sang _seme_ diacuhkan. Membuat Seijuurou menyeringai kesenangan. Ini kesempatan.

"Tetsuya yang ngambek seperti itu manis sekali. Membuatku ingin memakan Tetsuya lagi."

"Aku tidak mau dekat-dekat Sei-kun lagi!" tandas si _baby blue_ berang. Tubuh diseret menjauh hingga ke bibir ranjang, sampai nyaris terjengkang.

Seijuurou meringis geli. Pura-pura takut dengan ancaman sang pacar, Seijuurou pilih mengalah. "Baik. Aku minta maaf. Aku tidak akan mengerjai Tetsuya seperti itu lagi."

Tetsuya masih membuang muka. Tidak mau dengar. Berlagak sudah kebal.

Seijuurou masih bersabar.

"Aku minta maaf, Tetsuya. Aku tidak akan memakai topeng setan itu lagi. Janji." Seijuurou melempar si topeng setan sembarangan. "Lihat, aku sudah tidak bawa apa-apa. Jadi bisakah Tetsuya mendekat? Aku ingin _morning kiss_ yang manis pagi ini."

Si _uke_ bersikeras mengacuhkan. Sang _seme_ sudah tidak tahan.

"Kamari, Tetsuya sayang." Suara diubah menjadi mode mengancam. "Kalau Tetsuya tidak mau mendekat juga, aku tidak tanggung akibatnya."

Berhasil. Walaupun ekspresi cemberut masih dipertahankan di wajah imut. Seijuurou tertawa dalam hati. Pemuda merah itu menepuk-nepuk tempat di sampingnya. Punggungnya sudah bersandar nyaman di kepala ranjang.

Tetsuya beringsut mendekat. Mata memicing, menatap sang pacar lekat-lekat. Wajah Seijuurou terlihat meyakinkan. Tapi justru membuat Tetsuya curiga jangan-jangan masih ada yang disembunyikan.

Jarak sudah dekat, Seijuurou langsung gerak cepat. Pinggang ramping diraih, ditarik dengan satu tangan. Sementara tangan yang lain menyelinap ke tengkuk belakang. Satu ciuman mendarat tanpa pemberitahuan.

Tetsuya cuma bisa mendesah saat ciuman semakin dalam.

"Ohayou, Tetsuya." Seijuurou tersenyum.

Tetsuya merona. "Ohoyou, Sei-kun."

Mungkin sudah kebiasaan. Tetsuya bersandar manja di dada bidang sang pacar. Ngambeknya sembuh hanya dengan satu ciuman. Sedangkan Seijuurou tentu saja tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan. Mumpung si _baby blue_ sedang ingin dimanja, tidak akan Seijuurou lepaskan si imut ini dari pelukan.

"Sei-kun." Tetsuya memanggil pelan.

"Hn?" Seijuurou menggumam. Sibuk menciumi pipi kenyal dan rahang manis Tetsuya. Beralih ke leher, Seijuurou menghirup aroma vanilla yang tersisa. Memancing pemuda merah itu agar menambah jumlah _kissmark_ di leher Tetsuya.

"Geli, Sei-kun." keluh Tetsuya saat Seijuurou menjilat dan menghisap bagian sensitifnya. Sebentar kemudian, satu _kissmark_ baru tercipta.

Tetsuya menggerutu. "Ini pasti tidak akan hilang dalam waktu satu minggu."

"Aku justru berharap tidak akan hilang selamanya." ujar Seijuurou enteng.

Tetsuya memutar bola mata, jengah. Sesuka _seme_ nya sajalah.

"Sei-kun, sebenarnya aku penasaran." Tetsuya sedikit memutar tubuh agar bisa menatap pacarnya. Otomatis menghentikan invasi bibir Seijuurou di bahunya.

"Soal apa, Tetsuya?" Puncak hidung mungil Tetsuya menjadi sasaran baru.

"Soal topeng setan itu. Memangnya Sei-kun dapat darimana? Apa topeng itu jadi koleksi terbaru Sei-kun sekarang?" karena seingat Tetsuya, pacarnya cuma suka mengoleksi gunting.

Tetsuya mendorong bahu Seijuurou, sedikit terganggu karena bibir sang pacar sedang menjelajahi wajahnya. "Dan lagi, bisakah Sei-kun berhenti menciumi wajahku?"

"Tentu saja tidak bisa, Tetsuya." Serangan di bibir mengakhiri penjelajahan di wajah imut kesayangan. "Reo yang memberikannya padaku. Katanya itu oleh-oleh dari festival beberapa waktu yang lalu."

"Hmm.. jadi Mibuchi-senpai yang memberi..." Tunggu dulu! Si _baby blue_ mendadak mengingat sesuatu. Tangannya berusaha melepaskan lengan Seijuuoru yang melingkari pinggangnya. "Lepaskan aku sebentar, Sei-kun!"

"Tidak mau." tolak Seijuurou serta merta. Pelukannya justru mengerat.

"Sebentar saja, Sei-kun." Tetsuya masih menggeliat. "Aku cuma mau mengambil sesuatu."

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan Tetsuya pergi." Entah bagaimana urusannya, otak jenius Seijuurou memprediksi si _baby blue_ akan melarikan diri.

"Aku cuma sebentar, Sei-kun." Tetsuya mengecup pipi kekasihnya. "Aku akan segera kembali. Janji."

Luluh, Seijuurou melonggarkan kurungan lengan. Tetsuya beringsut keluar dari selimut. Heterokrom tak luput mengawasi setiap pergerakan sang kekasih. Melihat penampilan Tetsya pagi ini, membuat Seijuurou menyeringai dalam hati.

Tetsuya mengenakan kemeja putih kebesaran yang hanya menutupi tubuh bagian atasnya sampai setengah paha. Selebihnya, kaki putih mulus tanpa setitik noda dibiarkan terbuka.

Seijuurou bersiul. Menu pembuka bertajuk _'sweet Tetsuya'_ di pagi hari sepertinya tidak buruk juga. Ralat. _'The best ever'_ malah.

Tetsuya berdiri di samping ranjang sambil tersenyum manis. Membuat Seijuurou mengangkat satu alis. Kepala merah ditelengkan ke kiri, mengintip.

"Apa yang kau sembunyikan, Tetsuya?" tanya Seijuurou penasaran. Menyadari kedua tangan Tetsuya tersembunyi di belakang.

Si _baby blue_ naik ke ranjang, lalu berhenti di depan sang pacar. Kedua tangan terulur ke depan, mengangsurkan kotak berbalut kertas biru dan berpita merah.

" _Otanjoubi omedetto,_ Sei-kun."

Sementara Seijuurou justru menatap datar. Tak ada senyum, tak ada pelukan terima kasih, bahkan tak ada raut bahagia. Sungguh reaksi yang tak terduga.

Kening Tetsuya berkerut. Kotak hadiah turun ke paha. "Jangan bilang Sei-kun lupa ini hari apa."

Berkedip sekali, Seijuurou memalingkan muka. Mencari keberadaan kalender di atas meja. Setelah melihat tanggal hari ini, wajah merengut sang pacar kembali menjadi pusat atensi.

"Aku benar-benar lupa." Raut minta maaf berubah bahagia. Tubuh mungil Tetsuya ditarik ke dalam pelukan. Puncak kepala biru muda dikecup sayang. "Terima kasih, Tetsuya."

Cemberut di wajah imut hilang. Apalagi saat melihat sang kekasih membuka kado dengan tidak sabar.

"Topi rajutan?" Seijuurou mengangkat topi berwarna merah-hitam dari dalam kotak.

"Hmm..." Tetsuya mengambil topi dari tangan sang pacar. "Karena aku pikir, Sei-kun sudah punya banyak syal dan _glove._ Tapi belum punya topi. Jadi aku buatkan satu untuk Sei-kun."

"Tetsuya membuatnya sendiri?" Seijuurou tidak menyangka.

"Iya." Tetsuya sedikit memangkas jarak. "Biar aku pakaikan, Sei-kun."

Topi rajutan ditangkupkan ke kepala merah. Menutupi sebagian besar telinga dan setengah kening, memperlihatkan sedikit poni merah yang menutupi dahi. Pas sekali di kepala sang kekasih hati.

Seijuurou merasakan hangat seketika. Topi ini pasti dirajut dengan penuh cinta. Bibir tersenyum lembut bersiap memuji.

"Sei-kun _no kawaii._ "

Senyum lembut hilang. Batal memuji. Mata memicing tidak suka. "Aku ini tampan, Tetsuya."

Bibir mungil mencibir. "Orang tampan juga bisa berubah jadi manis. Sei-kun buktinya."

"Tetsuya yang manis." Seijuurou semakin tidak terima. "Aku ini tampan. Super tampan."

"Jangan narsis, Sei-kun!" Tetsuya mendengus geli. "Lihat saja sendiri, betapa manisnya wajah Sei-kun. Sekarang, justru akulah yang tampan."

Urat di ujung pelipis berkedut. Merasa predikat _seme_ nya sedang disentil oleh si imut. Wajah datar tapi pongah di depannya ini memang suka coba-coba. Oke, dia jabanin seketika. Akan dia tunjukkan _'manis'_ versi Seijuurou itu apa.

"Hee..." Seijuurou menyeringai angker. "Aku memang manis. Tapi Tetsuya belum tahu seperti apa _'manis'_ versi Akashi Seijuurou yang sebenarnya."

"Manis ya manis saja." Si imut ini belum sadar kalau dirinya sedang berada dalam bahaya. "Jangan suka mengada-ada, Sei... akh!"

Tubuh mungil diterjang sampai bersinggungan dengan ranjang. Protes terpaksa ditelan karena bibir sudah lebih dulu dibungkam. Memagut, melumat, menjilat, sampai lidah menemukan celah. Rasa vanilla dieksplorasi sampai habis dari dalam rongga. Defisit oksigen memaksa kedua mulut berpisah, menyisakan juntaian tipis benang saliva.

Mengangkat sebelah alis, heterokrom berkilat nakal. " _'Manis'_ kan, Tetsuya?"

Dada bidang ditinju pelan. Aksi _pouting_ menjadi jawaban. Wajah Tetsuya merah padam sampai telinga.

"Tapi aku suka hadiahnya." Kening si _baby blue_ dikecup lama. "Terima kasih, sayang."

 **~ ~ aish ~ ~**

Tanaka-san masuk ke ruang tengah sambil membawa kotak seukuran kotak sepatu berbungkus merah. Sama sekali tidak terganggu dengan pose absurd sang tuan muda dan kekasihnya. Sudah sangat terbiasa malah.

Setelah sarapan bersama –yang sangat telat- Seijuurou membawa Tetsuya bersantai di ruang tengah. Pemuda merah itu memaksa kekasihnya agar mau duduk bersama di satu sofa.

Punggung dinyamankan pada sandaran. Tangan kiri melingkar posesif di pinggang si _baby blue_ yang duduk di tengah dua kaki yang direntangkan. Jarak hilang karena punggung _baby blue_ bersandar nyaman di dada bidang.

Sementara Seijuurou memeriksa beberapa pesan ucapan selamat ulang tahun dari teman-temannya, Tetsuya anteng melihat televisi sambil menyesap hangat susu vanilla.

"Seijuurou-sama." Tanaka-san memanggil. Badan sedikit dibungkukkan. "Ada paket untuk Seijuurou-sama."

Tangan kanan Seijuurou terulur menerima si kotak merah.

"Terima kasih, Tanaka-san." ujar Tetsuya.

Kepala _buttler_ keluarga Akashi menunduk sekali lagi, kemudian pergi.

"Seharusnya Sei-kun bilang terima kasih." tegur si _baby blue._

Seijuurou cuek mengedikkan bahu. "Sudah kau wakili, Tetsuya."

"Tapi itu tidak baik, Sei-kun." Tetsuya masih betah ceramah.

Seijuurou mengecup ringan bibir mungil Tetsuya. Pemuda biru itu bungkam seketika.

"Oke, lain kali aku akan bilang terima kasih." Seijuurou menyandarkan dagu di pundak mungil Tetsuya. "Sekarang kita buka sama-sama kotak ini ya.."

Kertas merah pembungkus kado dirobek. Penutup kotak diangkat begitu bebas. Dua buah amplop mendominasi bagian atas.

Seijuurou mengambil salah satu amplop. Isi kertasnya dikeluarkan. Ternyata hanya berisi dua kalimat singkat.

' _Kau dibebas-tugaskan.'_

 _P.S : Otanjoubi omedetto, Seijuurou._

Seijuurou mendengus. Tetsuya meringis. Benar-benar khas ayahnya sekali.

Tetsuya melirik kekasihnya. "Sei-kun sudah berterima kasih pada Otou-sama?"

Seijuurou mengacak surai biru muda. "Sudah, Tetsuya. Sejak kemarin malah."

Si _baby blue_ mengulum senyum, lalu mengecup pipi Seijuurou. "Karena Sei-kun sudah menjadi anak baik."

Seijuurou membalas dengan mengeratkan pelukan. "Jadi, apa isi hadiahnya, Tetsuya?"

"Ini syal, Sei-kun." Tetsuya mengeluarkan gundukan rajutan yang memenuhi kotak. "Ada dua. Warnanya sama."

"Dari Okaa-sama." Seijuurou mengambil amplop yang tersisa. Kertas dikeluarkan, beberapa paragraf pendek menjajah pandangan.

' _Otanjoubi omedetto, Sei.'_

 _Cuacanya sedang dingin, karena itu Ibu membuatkan syal. Syalnya ada dua, karena kau sedang bersama Tetsuya._

 _Ibu mendoakan segala yang terbaik untuk kalian berdua. Ibu hanya ingin berpesan, tetaplah saling menjaga!_

 _Maaf karena Ibu dan Ayah tidak ada di sana saat hari kelahiranmu, Nak. Tapi kau harus tahu, kami bersyukur kau lahir ke dunia._

 _P.S : Ibu sayang kalian._

Seijuurou terharu. Ekspresinya berubah sendu, namun bibirnya mengulum senyum lembut. Tetsuya yang menyadari perubahan ekspresi kekasihnya menangkup pipi Seijuurou.

"Sei-kun juga harus berterima kasih pada Okaa-sama." Tetsuya mengingatkan.

"Tentu saja." Seijuurou mengambil salah satu syal yang dipegang Tetsuya. Tulisan _'Sei'_ terajut rapi di ujungnya. Seijuurou tersenyum. Syal ini miliknya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, ini hari spesial Sei-kun, bukan?" suara halus Tetsuya memecah keheningan. "Apa yang ingin Sei-kun lakukan hari ini?"

"Aku ingin bersama Tetsuya lebih lama." Seijuurou menjawab. "Kita bisa kencan seharian, jalan-jalan keliling kota, ke mana saja. Asalkan hanya kita berdua."

Tetsuya tiba-tiba memeluk kekasihnya. "Keinginan Sei-kun dikabulkan."

Seijuurou membalas pelukan. Merasakan betapa dekatnya dia dengan kekasih tersayang.

Seijuurou mengakui, ini hari ulang tahun paling berkesan dalam hidupnya.

Tidak peduli sebelum hari ini datang sekelompok oknum berkomplot mengerjainya habis-habisan. Tidak peduli beberapa hari yang lalu kepalanya dibuat pening berkepanjangan. Pun juga dia tidak peduli rencana luar biasanya justru gagal total.

Nyatanya, hari ini _Kami-sama_ telah memberinya banyak kebahagiaan.

Sang kekasih hati ada di sini. Orang tuanya tak lekang mengingatkan bahwa mereka menyayangi sepenuh hati. Dan teman-temannya mengirimkan puluhan pesan tersirat doa yang menunjukkan bahwa mereka peduli.

Lalu apalagi yang kurang? Seijuurou bersyukur, tapi tidak ingin serakah. _Kami-sama_ sudah memberikan lebih dari yang mampu dia minta.

Seijuurou semata-mata berharap, semoga _Kami-sama_ senantiasa menjaga setiap elemen kehidupan paling berharga yang pernah dimilikinya.

 **~ ~ OWARI ~ ~**

Author's note:

Halo, salam kenal. Saya author baru di fandom kurobasu. Yang tiba-tiba datang membawa oleh-oleh fict gaje dan abal yang kelewat panjang. Saya berharap semoga fict ini tidak membosankan.

Awalnya cuma iseng, gara-gara si pangeran gunting mau ulang tahun. Nggak nyangka fict iseng ini malah jadi panjang nggak ketulungan.

Fict ini baru berjalan setengah ketika saya berkenalan dengan Kak Siucchi. Terima kasih banyak buat Kak Siucchi yang terus menyemangati agar saya nge-post fict ini. Terima kasih, Kak. Fict ini buat Kak Siucchi. ^_^

Karena saya masih newbie, kritik dan saran sangat diperlukan. Mohon bantuannya. Dan terima kasih karena meluangkan waktu untuk membaca.

Akhir kata... review, please... ^_^'

P.S : eemm.. silakan menikmati bonus omake-nya. ^_^

 **~ ~ OMAKE ~ ~**

Reo memimpin jalan di depan. Diikuti rombongan manusia yang berjalan gontai di belakang. Lemah, lesu, tak bertenaga. Wajar, sebab mereka baru selesai menjalani siksaan yang hampir menghabiskan energi jiwa.

"Aaahh... akhirnya bebas juga!" Reo merentangkan kedua lengan. "Sampai di rumah nanti, aku akan langsung melakukan perawatan."

"Terserah apa katamu, Reo-nee." Kotarou menggerutu. "Sampai rumah nanti, aku mau langsung pingsan."

"Kalau mau pingsan, geletak saja di jalan sana. Tidak ada yang melarang." Reo mencibir pada si taring imut. "Seharusnya kalian bahagia. Kalian berdua ini penyukses rencana."

"Rencana yang bikin kita semua meregang nyawa?" sahut Eikichi. "Tahu begini, tidak akan aku turuti misi gilamu, Reo-nee."

"Sudah telat tahu. Semua sudah berakhir." Reo pasang badan di depan kedua kawan. Tangan bersedekap di depan dada. "Sejujurnya aku salut pada kalian berdua. Kalian hebat bisa mengumpulan simptisan sebanyak itu."

Kotarou dan Eikichi seketika pasang wajah bangga. Dagu diangkat tinggi-tinggi. Bibir tersenyum lebar bersiap memuji diri sendiri.

"Tapi aku penasaran dengan cara yang kalian gunakan." Reo menekuk tangan kanan. Jari-jarinya mengepit dagu, sedangkan matanya berkilat ingin tahu. "Aku dengar ada yang berbisik-bisik soal taruhan..."

Wajah bangga seketika hilang. Kalimat-kalimat pujian kembali ditelan. Kotarou dan Eikichi menahan napas bersamaan. _Gaswat!_

"Kalian tahu soal taruhan itu?" Reo pasang wajah menyelidik. "Memangnya siapa taruhan dengan siapa dan mempertaruhkan apa?"

"Entahlah, Reo-nee." Kotarou menjawab gugup. "Kenapa Reo-nee penasaran dengan hal yang sudah lewat?"

Kotarou menyodok pinggang Eikichi. Pemuda tan itu langsung mengerti. "Si Pirang ini benar. Kenapa dibahas lagi? Lebih baik kau pikirkan soal perawatanmu nanti, Reo-nee."

"Kalian benar." Reo mengedikkan bahu. Akhirnya memutuskan untuk tidak peduli. Pemuda cantik itu kembali berjalan sambil merentangkan lengan. "Aaahh... leganya bisa menghabiskan akhir pekan dengan tenang."

Kotarou dan Eikichi mengelus dada. Ikutan lega. Karena tidak terbongkar kalau merekalah biang keroknya.

Kesepakatan tanpa suara diambil hanya dengan saling melempar pandangan. Soal taruhan itu, sampai mati pun, tidak akan mereka biarkan Reo tahu. Soalnya kalau Reo tahu, Seijuurou yang jadi obyek taruhan kemungkinan besar juga akan tahu. Perkara super gawat seperti itu bakal menjadikan Reo 'tukang ngadu'.

Sementara Kotarou dan Eikichi jelas _ogah_ direbus Seijuurou dalam kuah _sup tofu._

Sampai di gerbang depan, tiba-tiba Reo berhenti berjalan. Matanya mengangkap sesosok laki-laki berbusana _buttler_ berdiri membelakangi gerbang.

"Fujiwara-san?" Reo memanggil.

Laki-laki itu, Fujiwara-san, salah satu _buttler_ keluarga Akashi, memutar badan, kemudian membungkukkan tubuh sebentar.

"Ada perlu apa Fujiwara-san datang ke sini? Sei-chan sudah pergi dari tadi." Ujar Reo.

"Saya hanya menyampaikan pesan dari Tuan Benar." Fujiwara-san menjelaskan. "Anda bertiga beserta seluruh anggota klub basket Rakuzan diundang untuk menginap di salah satu resort milik Akashi Corp. 2 hari 1 malam, pada hari Sabtu dan Minggu besok. Gratis, tanpa dipungut biaya."

Sekumpulan anak SMA itu tanpa sadar menahan napas.

Fujiwara-san melanjutkan. "Jika berkenan, akan kami siapkan kendaraan jemputan. Tempat berkumpulnya di sini. Jam 8 pagi."

Reo membalikkan badan ke belakang, menatap teman-teman seperjuangan.

 _Koor_ persetujuan mengalun bahkan sebelum sempat ditanya.

Dan kisah ini pun, berakhir bahagia.

 **~ ~ owari beneran ~ ~**


End file.
